


Be my Color

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Color AU, Everyone is very gay, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Midsummer Night's Dream, Multi, References to Drugs, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, Squip is a shitty person, everyone eventually starts pinning for everyone else, they smoke-a-the-weed-o, tumblr fic is now ao3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy Heere never knew he missed something until he realized he was living a world not only devoid of colors but of a soulmate. After a terrible incident he’s found himself chasing after colors he wants; and realizing there are some colors he needs as well.





	1. Menu Screen (Prologue)

“Dad.”

“Yes, Son?”

Jeremy looked over at his father who was making a turn signal with his hand as they approached the exit to Jeremy’s high school. “Why…why are you doing this?” He stared blankly at the building coming into view. The grey letters that spelled out ‘Middleborough’ against an even greyer brick background. The perks of only seeing in the spectrum that was devoid of color…the school matched the way Jeremy felt.

Mr. Heere shrugged a little not noticing for a second his son’s deadpanned expression. “You missed your bus, I mean I kept calling you up but you were in your room with the door locked, and the lights off, I’m pretty sure you were at your desk too since you dropped your lotion bottle on the—“

“Ah ok, Dad, I mean why are you driving me to school…WITHOUT ANY PANTS!” 

Jeremy finally dropped the expressionless stare for a heated, exasperated groan. Jeremy surely didn’t need color to know his face was hot which meant it was a shade darker than his usual snowy white pigment. Jeremy tried to steady his cracking voice; he knew…he knew he shouldn’t yell at his father like that. They were going through some stormy weather ever since his mother ran off with her ‘soul mate’ and left the Heere boys to themselves. He was trying, which was a hell of a lot more than she was doing. Jeremy didn’t want to push the issue but he felt that his dad wearing his Darth Vader boxers while he drove Jeremy to school was a good place to draw the line.

Jeremy’s dad shook his head a bit, “it’s hot as heck outside, Jer. Plus it’s the last day of school.” He took a left into the school’s parking lot and parked the car as close to the entrance as possible along the bus spots. “And it’s not like I’m going to get out.”

He had to admit, his dad had a point there. Jeremy was ready to leap out of the car when someone tapped at Mr. Heere’s window. “Excuse me, sir but you can’t park here…” Jenna Rolan tapped on the window very matter of factly. Being the daughter of the superintendent and all, she was always in everyone’s business - even the parents. She peered into the car and made a face of pure horror. Jeremy wanted to scream when he watched her take a few steps back, holding out one finger as if to silence them. “Are…you not…wearing any….”

“BYEDADGOTTAGO,” Jeremy wailed, flying out of the passenger seat and beginning a fast beeline into the school.

Jeremy walked through school feeling his overactive sweat glands ooze. His eyes darted nervously around the school catching the eyes of his peers. Most didn’t know him; those who did didn’t talk to him. The popular kids were the crowd he wanted to avoid the most. The people that were so above his level he might as well be at a training tutorial about how to be ‘chill’. He was so close to his locker, all he wanted to do was stick his head in and pretend like his life wasn’t in utter disarray.

He was nearly there too when his shoulder was clipped hard by a massive arm. “Aahhh ow” his voice cracked as if he was about to cry. When he looked up, he only saw hair. Turning his eyes down, he found a smaller guy with thick arms staring back with a proud look on his face. “That hurt.”

“Good, then next time move out of my way TALL ass,” Rich huffed as he walked out of the guidance counselor’s office. The teacher leaned against the door frame and nodded approvingly.

“I told him to assert his dominance towards his other classmates, like in the wild those who sit at the top succeed.” Mr. Squip nodded the devastatingly handsome and mildly unnerving. “You should consider coming in for a session, Mr. Heere. By the looks of the perspiring pits you could use some …advice.” He smiled with a small malicious glint.

Some teachers weren’t meant to be around kids. Mr. Squip was one of them. Jeremy glanced at the pit stains under his arms and quickly squeezed his arms to his side, keeping them glued down. He practically ran from Mr. Squip’s intense gaze and turned the corner to his locker. Finally, safety. Jeremy stuck his head into the thin, crammed locker and unleashed an unholy groan. He wondered for a second how he’d survive this day…this last day of sophomore year only to come back and do this again for another two years.

He started into the dark, vast, emptiness of his locker. His eyes counted the colorless spines of textbooks he had to turn in. How drab it all was…life would have felt just as colorless as Jeremy saw it if it wasn’t for the small glimmer of excitement that graced him.

“Jeeeeremy my buddy~” Sang Michael who was moon walking towards him as though  making an epic entrance to a Michael Jackson music video. “I am so stoked for this summer! I have everything planned, I got new beanbags set up, my mom made me clean the basement and now everything smells like rosewater, AND I GOT A NEW N64 GAME. Yoshi’s party is going to be L-L-Lit~!” Michael shimmed his shoulders a bit. “So I was thinking we do the ol’ two week swap. Two weeks at my place, then a day break to repack then swap over to yours and keep it going until July! Then I’ll be flyin’ out to the Philippines with the folks and Ryan.”

Michael made a face at the thought of sharing a long flight with his semi-pretentious older brother. At least this was his last summer home before he high tailed it to California and now that basement was permanently his. No more sharing.

Jeremy poked his head out of his locker and gave Michael an earnest smile. Honestly? With a summer plan like that, he would want it to never end. “Can’t…” Jeremy chewed the inside of his cheek for a bit. “I’m spending the summer with my mom and her new family in Maryland. My dad said it be a good idea to try and ‘make amends…’”

“Whaaaa? EWWW no!” Michael clapped his hands against his own cheeks and pulled down until his face was distorted in a single, saddened sag. “That completely blows!”

“I know…I’m pretty sure my dad wants me to be nice because…I dunno he wants my mom back or something.”

“But…didn’t your mom find her soulmate?”

“I don’t know what to tell ya, I guess an affair isn’t enough for some people.” Michael winced at Jeremy’s cold words. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to survive the summer…”

Michael frowned at bit at his friend, he rolled up the sleeves “You are going to do more than survive.” Michael took off one of his lucky silly bands and tossed it at Jeremy. Careful not to touch hands, after all they had a no soulmates pact since they were kids. Mr. Heere was never the same when his wife left him. Jeremy watched his father fall apart, and no way at the age he was could he also add to the worries. He depended on Michael and their promise. No one was allowed to have that power over them. The idea of loving someone that much, the colors and fated romance wasn’t worth it. Not to Jeremy after watching his nuclear family come undone. It was a terrifying reality. Michael agreed, two friends only needed each other in the end. Si they spent their days careful not to touch a soul including each other, even going as far as having gloves allowing them to swap highfives without worries. Of course over the course of years, gloves outgrew and the touches they had been exposed to led to nothing. They were both comfortable with the idea of being a pair of soulmate-less pals.

“Plus I wouldn’t worry about summer yet, YOU still have to make up those pool sessions today.” Michael added with a toothy grin.

“UGH…right…pool…” Jeremy slammed his head into his locker and groaned even louder than before. He had “forgotten” his swimming trunks for three weeks while they had pool laps for gym. He had to make it up now by at least going in once or take an F in P.E. A poor grade would set him back a year and Jeremy would rather drown of embarrassment than be stuck in high school longer and without his right hand friend.  “I’mgonnadie” He moaned into the empty abyss of his locker.

“You’re not going to die.” Michael smiled, he wanted to pat Jeremy but they had a strict no touching rule that went with their no soulmates one. “I’ll be right there the whole time! It’s just going to be you and me and the pool!”

That…didn’t sound too bad. Jeremy could deal with that scenario. Just him, his best friend and those stupid laps stood between him and his sucky summer. All he needed was his buddy, that pool and –

“MR.SQUIP!” Jeremy yelped, covering his bare, slender chest with his long gangly arms. “W-Where is our P.E teacher!?”

“He had an incident with a donut, don’t fret. I’m well aware of your impending failure so let’s get on with it, shall we?”

Michael shot Jeremy a small smile then offered him two thumbs up. He sat fully clothed by the side of the pool holding Jeremy’s stuff for him.

Jeremy gulped; would have this been a good time to remind Mr. Squip he couldn’t swim? Of course he was going to make his way to the shallow end. Just a few laps and he would be done. Then…the sucky summer would begin. Jeremy felt his stomach twist up in knots as his already clammy feet slapped against the pool tiles. At least he had Michael rooting for him…for now; they were going to be far from each other. Their first summer apart, Jeremy wasn’t sure if it was too much for his sixteen year old heart to bear. How was he going to survive this godforsaken summer?

He felt his two tone world spin a little as his nerves began to fog most of his senses. The pool room door swung open but the thud of more company didn’t seem to reach Jeremy and his spinning mental state.

“Sorry, Mr. S I forgot to return the lifeguard whistle to Christine!” Jake shouted, running into the pool area still in his swim suit. He ran backwards down the pool, giving the adult in question some finger guns. Jake’s longer, more toned legs tangled with Jeremy’s dragging feet. “Oops” was all Jeremy heard before his body careened to the side and splashed into the deep end of the pool.

Panic set in fast. His heart raced as he flailed his feet, failing to find the floor of the 9ft deep pool. He kept his eyes fixated on the surface, the direction he wanted to be going. Up! But his body didn’t seem to get that memo. The longer he stared at the water’s surface, he watched as the pale white light danced over the gray ripples of water. He wondered for a second how dull it would be if this was going to be the LAST thing he ever saw.

Jeremy could make out a few shadows and obscured the white light from the front of his corneas;his mouth opened to scream when water rushed into his throat and continued. His limbs burned, he knew if he could just find a moment of solace he could simply float up. He knew if he could survive it but he didn’t know if he wanted to in that moment… He didn’t know, panic turned into a moment of doubt, his vision got spotty. Just as he was wondering if it was ok to let go he remembered Michael.

He couldn’t leave his friend behind only to remember him with the lamest story of how he died in the school pool. Jeremy found the calm too late, his lungs burned with the intrusion of water flooding in. The last thing he felt where arms grabbing him from under the pits.

“Shit!” Were the only words Jake had managed to form once Michael had immediately ditched the bags and jumped in clothes and all. Jake and Mr. Squip stood by the pool, more so Jake who was leaned over the edge ready to assist while Mr. Squip held a watch to his face. He took the time and began counting Jeremy’s drowning experience as his makeup time.

After seconds of what felt like forever Michael broke surface with his limp noodle of his best friend in hand. Jake helped Michael out and together they laid Jeremy out on the tiles. “Jeremy!  Jer!” Michael touched the side of Jeremy’s face and felt a rock form in the pit of his throat. The corners of his eyes were on fire as he watched the water drip from the fading gray of Jeremy’s hair.

“You should probably get the nurse.” Mr. Squip responded, eyes still on the stop watch.

“Oh GEE thanks you fuckin’ - ” Michael growled, bouncing to his feet as he glared up at the guidance counselor. “Why don’t YOU get the nurse!” He shoved the man aside and began running to retrieve the nurse.

“Oh, I’ve got this.” Jake placed his hands on Jeremy’s chest and began to push. “Christine! We got a code blue!”

From the other end of the pool, Christine who was volunteering with Jake for the summer emerged from the locker rooms and immediately came bounding over “code blue? Someone did a twinkle-winkle in the pool?”

“No, that’s a code yellow.”

“I thought a code yellow was when we forget to start up the filter and we lie and tell everyone the water has always been green.” She scratched the side of her head, tilting her head to the side while deep in thought.

Jake blinked up for a second and frowned; “no…we NEVER do that” he winked at her, continuing his chest compressions. “CPR, we got a wet one!”

“OH!” Christine fell to her knees and joined Jake. As Jake pushed down on Jeremy’s diaphragm, Christine tilted his head up delicately and pinched his nose. After the first thirty  chest pumps she went down and forced air from her lungs into Jeremy’s. Slowly Jeremy began to twitch and pool water started to bubble out of his mouth like a fountain.

Michael didn’t stop running until he got the nurse, even then he nearly dragged the poor woman out of her office and towards the pool. The entire time his heart was racing. His thoughts on Jeremy he couldn’t even take in the fact the world around him had changed. When he returned he found Jeremy on his side nearly vomiting up water. Christine and Jake both rubbing his back until Michael ran to his side. “Jeremiah Heere you fucking scared the living shit out of me, man!” Michael touched his brown hair and sighed.

Wait…brown hair? Michael pulled his hand back and realized his hand had color. Jeremy’s skin had color, the water, the sky, the tiles, Christine and Jake…everything was color. No longer monochromic shades of muddled greys and shades, these were real hues. Bright and bold colors that were almost too much for Michael now. “Jeremy…” he muttered as the realization set in. Slowly his best friend groaned, turning his head. For the first time since they had known each other, Michael could put a color to those wide, doe like eyes Jeremy had. Blue.

A blue that was far more overwhelming to his senses than all these colors combined. It was a color that singed his insides and made him into property. He was a color he wanted for himself. He wanted Jeremy’s colors to be his. Suddenly the years of friendship made sense, the ease of their relationship, the dependency they had towards each other, the pull Michael never had a word for.

Soul Mate.

Michael wasn’t sure how to word the change. One second he was missing Jeremy and now he was MISSING Jeremy. Even though all that happened was Mr. Squip allowed him the pass as the nurse escorted him to her office, Michael took that time to find the right way to say it. Would he just out and recommend they date? Would things change now that they were fated to be together? Would Jeremy be upset now that the pact between them was null and void? The questions left Michael with a giddiness knowing that he was Jeremy’s and Jeremy was his now questions asked.

He only grew uneasy when he found Jeremy sitting on the cot, eyes glued to the ceiling. He looked…unsettled. No doubt the colors and the knowledge of it all getting to him, Michael would put him at ease. “Hey.” Michael smiled, walking into the holding room. “so… I don’t know how to say this…”

“Me either…” Jeremy spoke robotically, still processing everything from nearly drowning to this. “…I don’t even know where to start…”

“Look! Me either, like I did not see this coming…”

“So you know? You saw?”

“Of course! I mean who else would be your soul mate,” Jeremy’s body shot up right as he started at Michael with a growing smile. “I was right there, I basically went through the whole thing with you!” If it wasn’t evident enough from the sopping, wet red hoodie that clung to Michael’s body.

“I can’t believe it…like it’s almost too good to be true.” Jeremy muttered to himself. “My soulmate…” He brought both hands to the top of his damp brown hair and exclaimed with wide eye excitement. “is Christine!”

Michael felt his heart drop. Suddenly the brightness of the colors seemed to ebb from his mind, he felt…cold. Even while the colors remained, the truth remained. Michael could see color. He hadn’t imagined it all. His chest twisted up in knots for a long moment, he replayed the incident over and over again.

The words bubbled out through a tensely framed smile “Canigula?”

Michael watched as Jeremy’s world suddenly not only became more colorful but brighter with his discovery. He dug his hands into his wet pockets and nodded.

This was actually going to be a sucky summer. The entire trip to Maryland was a complete waste of time, Jeremy barely had anything to say to his mother and her new life with her new family. All his mind thought about was how he would rather be in Michael’s basement all summer. There were moments though, he closed his eyes and remembered the moment he began to came to from his near drowning experience. He opened his eyes and saw it all. Her face, the color of her eyes and hair, the blue sky backlighting her silhouette. Christine was…his soulmate.

Of course he and Michael made a long time promise after Jeremy’s mother left the family he never wanted a soulmate. Now? Jeremy wasn’t sure anymore, he spent an entire summer mulling over how he felt about Christine. At the end it boiled down to one thing; she brought him colors.

She was his soul mate, his spectrum of colors. He wanted to be hers.


	2. New Saved File

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy Heere never knew he missed something until he realized he was living a world not only devoid of colors but of a soulmate. After a terrible incident he’s found himself chasing after colors he wants; and realizing there are some colors he needs as well.

Red was such a Michael color.

 

Jeremy couldn’t help it now; he loved everything about seeing color. Even video games were better in color and half the games Michael owned were so poorly colored it didn’t matter. Jeremy found so much endearment in things now…perhaps even more so feeling like Christine had given him this new life. Not to mention saving his life. Of course there was no way to talk about it. Three days into his Junior year and Jeremy had no idea how to even bring up the topic. Michael didn’t seem to bring it up either. He smiled and babbled like nothing changed, talking about his exciting escapades visiting the Philippines all summer.. “And then they had these candies that were like sweet but sour, but like salty…it was a trip, you would have loved them” Michael beamed as he came to a red light. His eyes flickered to Jeremy; he was staring at him.

Secrets ran both ways. While Jeremy was hiding the fact he did in fact want to pursue soul mates and ruin their twelve year promise, Michael had completely ignored the detail that he, too, could see color. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to even say to him.  _‘Hey you’re my soul mate, ol’ pal.’_  That would ruin everything! 

Still seeing color wasn’t the biggest secret he had to keep. His mother had no idea he smoked pot and that was a lot harder to hide. The only time colors became a hard thing to hide was when Jeremy looked at him. Those light blue eyes took him down faster than a water type move on a fire type Pokémon. “What are you staring at? My glasses cracked?” Michael turned his head back just in time to see the green light. He gulped, “you know since you see color you should be the one driving…if it wasn’t’ for the fact traffic lights are in order of top light means stop and bottom go, we’d be so dead and…”

“Red…just…realized you own a lot of red.” Jeremy smiled, leaning back in his wrinkly passenger seat, his long, legs up to his chest. “I dunno just think it’s weird, you don’t know it but …red is your color. It’s a very Michael color.”

“Is it?” Michael noticed too that most of his favorite things were red, even the 2001 PT Cruiser he got was red. “Isn’t red like an aggressive color? I’m pretty sure 90% of the bad things in games are red.”

Jeremy shook his head a bit, “…I think it’s more of a passionate color…and you’re a passionate guy.” Jeremy turned his head and noticed Michael was smiling. He glowed and it made Jeremy smile right back. “We’re also passionately  **LATE**. WHY did you decide to get baked this morning again?”

“Because extra circulars start up today and if I’m going to be harassed by people with flyers and posters about their dumb after school stuff, I want to at least enjoy the abuse.”

“You got one paper cut by one flyer and suddenly all clubs are the bane of your existence.”

“I’m a sensitive chap, sue me.” Michael smirked while speeding into the school parking lot. Once he found a spot with some minutes to spare before first period ended ; he turned to Jeremy. Since the beginning of the school year it had been the same. Jeremy would look at the beige bricked school and ready himself. Ready himself for another day being just another kid, even if he could see color it did nothing to help him otherwise. He’d deal with seeing Christine in passing and fighting the urge to break his promise to Michael. He found the urge to …try; also because there was a good chance he’d make a fool of himself. It was a shame it was painfully obvious to Michael, Jeremy wanted to get to know Christine purely because she was his soulmate.

The idea of someone skipping ranks in Jeremy’s life was annoying, but, within reason. Michael knew no one could take his place but the idea of getting close was off putting. “Dude.”

“Just…need ten more minutes…” Jeremy exhaled through his nose.

“Dude, why don’t you talk to Christine?”

Jeremy’s face went red, Michael considered himself pretty lucky now that he could enjoy Jeremy’s reaction. Plus the extra kick Jeremy had no idea Michael could notice his blush. “Why…why would I do that?” His voice cracked a bit.

His hands went to the driver’s mirror and popped it down so he could check on his hair. And act as if he wasn’t loving that shade of red on Jeremy’s cheeks. “Because it’s clear you’ve got it bad for, Christine, so just…talk to her.”

“What about our…’no soulmates’ deal?”

“Well we were like…five and clueless…and you can see color so I consider you a terrible traitor, get of my car.”

Jeremy’s face went from pink to white, his mouth dropped as did his heart. “M-Michael!?” His voice was so clearly pained.

That was exactly the reaction Michael hoped for. “Kidding~” He was rewarded with a punch to the arm. “Ah, ok anyway we have to consider she might not be your soulmate back.” He shrugged, “all we know is you can see color but you don’t know a thing about Christine.”

That was right. Jeremy knew first hand soulmates weren’t always a two way street. What if Christine wasn’t his soulmate? Suddenly the last thing he wanted to do was find out he was the pathetic one way soulmate to Christine. The idea of being Christine’s soul mate was a great fantasy but a terrible reality. “On second thought maybe I’ll just stay in your car forever.” He sunk into the leathery seat and wondered if there was a way to disappear or take back the colors for his mediocre life before.

A hand came down on top of Jeremy’s knobby knee. “Look no pressure, you don’t have to find out if you don’t want to. Just…whatever you wanna do. I got your back.” Michael rubbed his knee a bit then shoved his legs down. Jeremy felt an ease wash over the knots in his stomach. The constant in his life was knowing Michael had his back even when things didn’t go according to plan.“Now let’s go to class before we get written up.”

Truth was Michael was pretty happy the fear of being rejected kept Jeremy from jumping the gun. He did mean it, he would help his friend anyway he could. Jeremy’s happiness was one of few objectives of Michael’s life. If Christine made him happy then…well surely Michael would be happy too. He was happy knowing Jeremy didn’t want to go after her either. Perhaps it was wishful thinking but…if their friendship wasn’t on the line Michael would have admitted to seeing color.

The two probably most invisible students in the school walked in as if they were ten times taller. It was the effect of having the best partner anyone could ask for. School was just another side scrolling rpg that’d take down one day at a time. Anything that happened in High School wouldn’t matter when Jeremy and Michael were kicking it in  a college dorm, ruling the place.

The bell rang and Jeremy and Michael slid closer together as the doors to the classrooms opened, the floodgates allowed hundreds of students to pour out. “Ahh! STICK TOGETHER” Michael grabbed Jeremy’s arm and began weaving through the sea of sweaty, early morning teens. “We can sneak by to our second period class. No one will notice.” Michael flicked up his hood and began squeezing against the flow of bodily traffic. “Stealth mode, activated—haaa!”

“MOVE IT, LOSER!”

Michael felt a body come between the link hold he had on Jeremy’s wrist. “JEREMY!”

“MICHAEL!” Jeremy screeched, falling against the traffic; his thin frame was plywood floating over a raging sea. Eventually he was capsized and ended up on the ground around the corner. The halls emptied, students were in their second period classes. The only indication anyone was even in the halls were the fluttering sheets of loose papers still hanging around the air. “ugh…” Jeremy groaned sitting up against the nook where the water fountains were tucked away.

“Jer?” Michael got up from the middle of the ground having survived the stampede too. “We can still make it, the bell just rung.” He called out. Jeremy was just about to crawl out of his hiding spot when a hand came down on Michael’s shoulder. “Ah…hey…Mr. Squip”

“Late. Mr. Mell?”

“I mean…”

“Mr. Heere with you by chance?” Mr. Squip arched his eyebrow delicately, his fingers slowly digging into Michael’s shoulder. Michael’s eyes looked at the pale hand that quickly retracted back to the crevice of his hiding space.

He knew what he had to do. “Nope, Jeremy went to class before the rush hour herds…guess I wasn’t fast enough.” He shrugged, “…detention?”

“But of course, let’s go.” The villainous teacher escorted Michael to his class of course not before stopping by the office to write his name down for detention. Once the coast was clear Jeremy started to crawl out of his hiding spot.

“…” he sighed a bit and shook his head, “Michael…your mom is going to kill you…” Of course Mrs. Mell wasn’t going to actually. But she was a tender woman, knowing her son was in detention during the first week of school meant she was going to be hardcore worrying. He knew better than to take such a dumb fall for him. Jeremy knew he couldn’t walk into his second period this late, he had to make himself scarce before Mr. Squip came back looking for more wary stragglers to take in.

Without Michael, Jeremy wasn’t sure how he was going to successfully skip. Maybe spend a period in the bathroom? Great, if bathrooms around here didn’t smell like wet boxers. He decided to hang a left and found one of the side doors to the auditorium. He yanked the door open and stepped into the dark room. There were a few metal steps barely visible to him in the dark. By the grace of some God he didn’t fall flat on his face as he climbed. He ran right into a wall of thick fabric, and started swatting it aside trying to swim through the curtain when he heard speaking.

With a clammy hand he pulled back the curtain and noticed Christine was standing in the middle of the stage. The spotlight shined down on her as she readied herself for the empty, dark chairs that would have seated an audience. Jeremy hadn’t seen Christine for longer than a few passing seconds since the day she saved his life. It was strange…

It was exciting.

Christine squared her shoulders, looking out beyond the stage like a woman on a mission. Her form completely capturing a scene that only she could see in her mind, with an outstretched hand she began to recite the following lines with utmost emotion and enthusiasm:

> _“Then to the wood will he tomorrow night. Pursue her; and for this intelligence. If I have thanks, it is a dear expense: But herein mean I to enrich my pain, To have his sight thither and back again!”_  

She threw her hands up, another coming to her chest as she whipped her body around in a fury, her frame crumpled slightly. The character she portrayed looked distraught. She was amazing, evoking emotions in Jeremy with words he honestly had NO idea what she was saying. But…the way she said it lit him up inside.

His soul mate was so talented and fearless… no wonder he was fated to like someone who was so…not him.

In the same motion where he completely fell for Christine’s acting, her movements, her outburst. Her entire person changed. She spun back around facing the audience and gave a cheery smile, clapping her hands together as she spoke to a face Jeremy couldn’t see from the side. “So tell me, how great was that!”

“Ehh.” An indifferent feminine tone came from the dark rows of seat. It took a while but eventually the third person in the room with them was… Jenna Rolan. Jeremy gulped, watching the Queen of all social media gossip cross the stage. Why was she here with Christine, of all people? Jeremy had no choice but to watch the show from the safety of the curtains. “I don’t know how I felt about your performance, like…I didn’t get it.”

“Oh…it’s Shakespeare. It’s a little hard to get at first, but trust me once you get into it…” Christine sighed dreamily.

“Not what I meant.” Jenna shook her head a bit; she tucked her phone into her pocket. A strange sight since she practically lived with her phone in her hand. “Your character just saw the dude she liked run off with someone right?”

“Yes, Hermia’s tragic soliloquy watching her lover run off with another…”

“So don’t you think she should be more angry than depressed?”

There was a small silent between them, in a soft voice Christine uttered, “Excuse me?”

Jenna shrugged a bit, not seeming phased by Christine’s taken aback expression. “I’m just saying if I were Hermia I wouldn’t be all tears. I’d be pissed; I’d want to get even. Like does he even know this girl he’s running off with over Hermia? If I was her, I’d blow his shit up all over Facebook.”

“Oh, Jenna” Christine giggled cutely, the sound was like the soft ring of wind chimes. “There was no Facebook in Shakespeare’s time!” She shook her head a bit. “You…really think it’s missing something?”

“Yea.” Jenna shrugged, “of course you’ll do great but…I dunno, have you ever been in love and felt jealous before?”

Christine paused for a second; she puffed up one side of her cheek and rocked from side to side in deep thought. Jenna seemed to be waiting for an answer but after watching Christine ponder she simply sighed and pulled her phone out of her pocket. “I’m sure I’ll get the handle on the emotion…thanks for the input,” Christine smiled, but Jenna’s eyes were back on her phone. “You know…the Drama club can use a Stage manager or something?…it could be funnn.”

Rolan shook her head once, “Sorry, but I’ve got an image to maintain and this won’t do.” With that she turned around and disappeared to one of the exits along the back of the auditorium. Christine watched her go and sighed deeply through her nose; she turned and began picking up her things, humming to herself as she did. Some of her short hair flopped over her cheek and in one delicate motion she tucked it back behind her ear, a motion so simple yet Jeremy was watching her completely mystified by everything she did.

He really didn’t hang around girls often. He felt the sweat pool over his upper lip and along his hairline. There was a good chance he was going to reek like hell by the time P.E. rolled around. He was plotting out his escape, debating if he should exit from where he came. Jeremy decided to steal one more glance at Christine but the stage was empty. No one stood under the spotlight. She…vanished? “Wha…” He muttered poking his head out more from the safety of the shadow casted down by the large curtain. Just as he did, the flat end of the script Christine was holding booped the top of his head. “WaHH” He screeched falling backwards.

“You know if you wanted a private showing you could have just asked.” Christine giggled peering from the other side of the curtain. She found him out. It was easily when she realized a pair of knobby knees and fumbling feet were shifting around behind the stage curtain. “Hmm but I know you.” She pointed at Jeremy with her small, delicate little index finger. The accusatory tone she took made him gulp did she…really know? His heart began to race, his mind screaming at him to say something to his soulmate. “You’re like me.” She began the sweat dripped down Jeremy’s face. “You just can’t help yourself either, the stage is an amazing place!”

“Wahhum?” his face drained of all color while a sound that was neither a sentence nor a thought came out of his mouth.

Christine started to step around Jeremy who was still sitting on the ground. “I feel the same ways…sign ups for the drama club are already posted but…” she took out a flyer. “If you turn this in after signing you’ll be able to pick your part in this year’s production we put on!” She squealed. “Well of course first picks go to me, I am president.” She wiggled her head a bit trying not to inflate her ego. “Anywho! Tootleloo!” She wiggled her fingers and delicately danced down the steps and out the side door.

His blue eyes watched her scamper away with a pep in her step. He sat there in the dark a little longer letting all of the waves of emotion hit him. He liked her…a lot. She was so different, why didn’t he notice that before? Well, Christine had always been different but it was always in the sidelines of Jeremy’s life. He had  ~~ALWAYS~~  been around Michael, it was hard to notice people unless it was harassment. Now? Christine opened his eyes to colors and to her, she was to dynamic, fantastic, amazing. Jeremy felt his heart skip just thinking about her.

Then came the hit of acknowledging they came from two very different worlds and of course the question remained; did she feel the same? Did she see colors when they kissed…well when she breathed life into him but it was a kiss all the same. He felt the realization gnaw at his insides the same way he gnawed at the tender, inner part of his cheek. She’d never want to be with a guy like him. He was a nobody, with nothing in common with her.

Well…perhaps something in common. He looked down at the sign up sheet and smiled a bit. He rolled on to his knees and pressed the paper against the floor. His clammy hands wrestled with the linty pocket of his jeans and pulled out a pen. He wrote down two names on the sign up sheet for drama club.

Jeremy Heere and Michael Mell.

“YOU SIGNED ME UP FOR WHAT?!” Michael screamed after catching Jeremy leaving the main office. He dropped off the flyer and turned a shade of red. “That is probably going to get us called gay for…for the next year and some we have left of this place! Why do you even want to join?” Most plays were lame; the last one he remembered being in was the fifth grade Wizard of Oz where was cast as a tree.

Jeremy bit his lip a little, he looked up at the sound of windchime - like laughter and felt a smile grace his face immediately. “ _Christineeee…_ ”He breathed long and helplessly.

Michael looked at Jeremy, then at Christine who was standing among friends, chatting with so much vigor and hand motions. He sighed too, just as helpless as Jeremy. “Christine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna post all the chapters I have so far so bear with me :3


	3. Piranha Pot Plant ™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy Heere never knew he missed something until he realized he was living a world not only devoid of colors but of a soulmate. After a terrible incident he’s found himself chasing after colors he wants; and realizing there are some colors he needs as well. (don't worry there is no nsfw, the ending is empty so don't get your hopes up LOL)

“Michael.” Jeremy blinked, watching his best friend silently pick at his chili fries. He had been this way since they got out of school. Jeremy would admit signing Michael up with him was probably not the best thought out plan. “Michael…you can’t ignore me forever” Jeremy pushed, tilting his head down as his friend sported his grumpiest look. His red hood flicked up and headphones over his ears as he picked at his food. Jeremy kept staring with wide doe-like eyes until Michael finally met his gaze. “Are you going to talk to me?”

Michael prolonged the look, his face was disinterested while he popped a fry in his mouth and chewed slowly.

“Look, drama club isn’t  _that_ lame,” he assured him with a smile. “I panicked. I … I don’t know how to talk to Christine I figure if you were with me … I dunno…I can do anything when you’re with me.” Michael was his player 2 after all. Jeremy waited to see if his best friend was being worn down but he kept eating his fries. “Michael, I know you’re not actually listening to anything.” He pointed accusingly at Michael’s white off-brand headphones.

Michael pouted grumpily between chews, “You don’t know that.”

“AHA YOU SPOKE!” Jeremy pointed, “…look if you really want to you don’t have to actually show up.”

Michael sighed a bit, “I’ll do it. I’ll do it but no one can find out. Drama club is mega lame; it’s going to ruin the rest of my day’s plan.”

“Getting high after school doesn’t count as plans.” Jeremy snorted out in a soft, air like laughter.

“Plus I’m going to make sure you talk to Christine…or I’ll mock you forever.” Michael smirked coyly, watching his friend’s pale face go from pearly white to a dark red that stained even his ears. It was probably one of the best shades of red he’d ever seen…a red he wasn’t suppose to see. He tried to pulled his eyes away from the way Jeremy looked when he blushed and act as though he saw no difference. “S-So we still good for you staying the night?”

Jeremy nodded, “you know it.” Jeremy didn’t need to pack. He practically lived at Michael’s house. He had a toothbrush, a couple of clothes in Michael’s drawers and even a retainer in his bathroom. It made for swift getaways when Jeremy didn’t want to be home. Nothing against his dad but … he rather not be in the same house with his dad over the weekends. It was…strained, neither of them knew how to act or talk to each other for prolonged moments. Really Jeremy was saving both of them from an awkward interaction waiting to happen.

Jeremy was so over being awkward. He wanted to chill.

Michael downed his fries fast and the pair fled their usual after school hangout at the mall and returned to Michael’s trusty red cruiser. “Dude, did I tell you? Mom let me take over the basement, I moved all my stuff down there and EVERYTHING.” Michael, no longer childishly peeved, was excited to share his news.

“Woah,” he responded, “didn’t Ryan use to rent that from your mom?”

“Yup, but now that he’s dorming in Stanford he doesn’t need the basement, so we did a little switcheroo. I got the TV hooked up, bean bags, I found some surround sound speakers from this garage sale a few weeks ago. I even got a mini-fridge down there and everything!” Michael babbled with pride over the little piece of teenage paradise he managed to steal away from his older brother.

Jeremy envied his best friend’s family life. He had, more or less, a nuclear family. Soulmate parents, an older brother in college and sure his father was away deployed but Michael had a close family. A tight-knit and warm home, perhaps it was why Jeremy enjoyed it so much. It was like being part of a fuller family. Bittersweetly, it reminded him of a time his family was a little fuller too.

The only full thing in Jeremy’s life at the moment was that grin Michael sported that shined from ear to ear. Jeremy smiled to himself taking in all the warmth his friend radiated. To think he went twelve years without knowing Michael’s colors. It didn’t matter, but he was so…warm. Everything about him was … “We’re here.” Michael parked in his driveway and bounced out of his car. Jeremy followed behind him as he opened the door and was met by a small, four foot-ten woman grabbing his ear. “Aye!!”

“Dime  _(tell me)_  why I got a call from your maestro  _(teacher)_  Señor Squip. You had DETENTION?” The small woman placed a hand on hip. “On the first week of school?!”

“Hi, Mrs. Mell.” Jeremy poked his head in from behind Michael with a small smile. It was always awkward to watch friends and parent(s) fight. Though Jeremy lowkey enjoyed the show.

The woman blinked and then immediately dropped her anger for a second. “Hola, Jeremy, it’s so nice to see you. How was your day?” She smiled at him with only the kind of warmth a mother would have for her own son. To the Mells, the Heeres were practically family. 

“It was pretty great.” Jeremy smiled, Michael shot him a glare since his best friend was starting a full blown conversation with his mother, while she still held him by the ear.  

“Good, good.” She nodded then jerked at Michael’s ear some more, pulling him down to her height. “Detention! Seriously, Michael you are a junior! You need to start taking this seriously, mi hijo.” She released his ear and sighed exasperatedly. Of course she was going to worry about this, her son acting up so soon into the school year. Michael rubbed his ear and helplessly looked for some words of reassurance for his mother but offered none. “…I don’t think you’re ready to have your own space if you can’t prove you’re doing more than just playing the damn Nintendo.”

Stifling a laugh from her old school term, Jeremy piped up softly. “Actually Michael was late because he was signing up for the school drama club.”

“Que?” Mrs. Mell gave nearly an identical look of shock that Michael gave him when he first mentioned signing him up. “Since when do you like drama?”

“Uhh since now?” Michael shrugged, he was unsure where Jeremy was going with this. Suddenly his friend placed his arm around his shoulders, Michael’s heart squeezed uncomfortably by the sudden touch.

“You didn’t tell her?” Jeremy forged shock, his face red and sweaty indicating he was trying his best to bullshit them out of this. “Michael wanted to start joining clubs so-so his…uh…high school transcripts look good for college applications. You know…colleges always looking for those extracurriculars.”

Mrs. Mell didn’t seem to buy it, though…it did seem to calm her a bit. Her face released its worried tension as she slowly turned towards the kitchen where she had a pot on the stove. “I see…”

Michael looked at Jeremy who jerked his head towards Mrs. Mell, motioning Michael to chip in now. “Oh! Yeah-totally mom. I mean Ryan like, says it all the time colleges are always looking for those…great after school …stuff on transcripts.”

There was silence between the Mells. Michael rarely listened to Ryan about college. If anything he ignored most of his brother’s nagging saying he was a sell out in Stanford. After the longest minute of his life his mother turned and smiled at him. “Fine, I’m happy you’re taking school seriously but do not get to detention again. Even if it’s for a club got it?”

“Yes, Ma.” Michael walked over and placed a kiss on her cheek. “Don’t tell dad, k?”

“…I make no promises~”

Michael shook his head and then grabbed Jeremy. “Oh-and-also-Jeremy-is-staying-the-night-thanks-mom-bye!” he shouted after quickly, dragging Jeremy to the stairwell that led to the basement. There was a string of loud Spanish that followed but was quickly muffled once the door closed behind them.

“Mi-Michael slow down” Jeremy yelped, Michael tugged him down the stairs quickly. Jeremy felt his heart almost give out twice when he missed a few steps thanks to Michael’s rigorous tugging. Once they reached the bottom of the stairwell, Michael flicked on the lights and Jeremy’s eyes widened.

It was a teenage paradise.

There were three TVs set up in the middle of the room, all three of them fairly dated,ranging from 1970s-90s era. He had consoles that were clearly broken open, repaired and even upgraded hooked up to each TV. A mini fridge and cooler with a microwave that sat on top, with several packets of seasonings that came from ramen cups scattered around the floor. Two iconic beanbags surrounded by games and wires. “Woah…” Jeremy walked closer finding a nook where Michael had thrown two mattresses on top of each other to make a slightly elevated bed, a half bathroom where for some reason Michael kept his midi-fighter collection stacked up behind the bathroom door. A dresser which he had originally in his room upstairs propped up with several lava lamps going. “This is sick!” Jeremy smiled walking over to one of the lamps. He lifted it up and found a small baggie of weed taped to the bottom. “Classic.”

“Right? My brother thought his(i) setup was awesome, MINE IS AMAZING,” Michael had worked hard for a while to make this basement up to his level of awesome. He wanted this basement to be the pinnacle of their bro sleep overs. “The Bro Lair is open for business.”

Jeremy pulled the baggy from the bottom of the lamp and turned. “Let’s break in the new space then.”

“You read my mind.”

Jeremy didn’t think of them to be potheads. Most kids in their school smoked and Jeremy only did this on weekends he was at Michael’s place. Jeremy didn’t consider himself a stoner, he didn’t have the ‘vibe’ nor the skill. He took drags only with Michael, that way his awkward hiccups and coughs of smoke wasn’t met with utter embarrassment. He teared up after a cloud of cannabis assaulted his senses in the wrong way. He quickly passed the bong to Michael as he fanned his teary eyes. Michael was more of a pro, he took long hits of the bong and crafted careful O’s with his full, puckered lips.

“Show off.” Jeremy rubbed his nose a bit, pulling the controller to his chest as they began their quest through Hyrule.

“It’s one of many party tricks I know. Maybe I’ll show you some so you can impress  _Chriiiiistineee_ ,” Michael sang mockingly, his smile softening just a bit.

“I can’t even talk to Christine, let alone blow smoke in her face.” Jeremy sighed, “what am I I am doing…I can’t join drama club. I can’t even talk to her, let alone join a play…she probably already thinks I’m lame..or I don’t exist…” His might-have-been soulmate was amazing and he was…just not.

“Dude, stop. You’re not lame, you’re like-the coolest person I know.” Michael eyed Jeremy who opened his mouth to defy him so he continued to add. “AND I’m not saying that just because you’re my best friend. If Christine is really your soulmate, she’ll dig you. She has to.”

A small huff escaped Jeremy’s lips as he took his annoyance out on the game they were playing, he watched as Michael’s red link took the lead. Even as a player 2 Michael seemed to always know what he was doing. In games and life, Jeremy needed some of that attitude. Maybe it was the pot? “…yeah well I have to talk to her…or not. God…”

“Why does it matter so much?” Michael chuckled nervously. “A year ago we were fine being color blind and not having soulmates, now we–you -” He quickly corrected, hoping Jeremy wouldn’t notice. “You can see colors and you have some soulmate, why does that have to change anything? It’s no biggie.” Michael was trying to calm his own nerves that sprang. They had a promise, no soulmates and it seemed so comforting to know nothing would come between them. Now it seemed Jeremy was going back on that whole ideal. Michael didn’t know whether to be bitter or worried about it all.

“It …doesn’t matter.” Jeremy gnawed at his thin lower lip until it was even brighter pink. “Not really, I…I never thought I’d have a soulmate to be honest.” Jeremy didn’t think he was soulmate material. He didn’t think there was a soul in the world that got him like Michael did. “The world felt so small and I was scared. When Mom left, I didn’t even want to know what that felt like. But now? I see more than just colors, there is a world out there filled with people I want to know. I mean…I figure there is a chance all this means nothing. But that doesn’t mean I can’t still dream…”

To be someone’s soulmate. To be so important, Jeremy never thought someone would validate his existence so much. And to think it all sat on the shoulders of someone so ebullient like Christine made his heart pitter patter a little faster.

Michael paused the game and stared at his friend, he noticed his face was growing softer. There was a sadness about Jeremy that Michael couldn’t fix as his friend. It was a tear that no matter how Michael tried to fill the cracks there just wasn’t enough of him. The churns in his stomach might never stop, the worries may never cease. Michael may never be 100% alright with Jeremy putting himself out there to get possibly hurt or change but he knew if Jeremy didn’t try there was no end. “As long as you don’t replace me with Christine, I liked being your token bestie.” He joked halfheartedly.

“Michael, you know you’re my favorite person. That is never going to change.” Jeremy leaned over and touched his shoulder again.

He swallowed hard feeling Jeremy’s slender fingers dig slightly into his shoulder. The had a no touch rule since they were kids, no touch means no soulmates. Now? Jeremy had colors and a soulmate  ~~(as did Michael)~~ , there was no reason their friendship couldn’t be physically close now. The feeling was new, too new for Michael to want to invite willingly. The touches made his chest tighten up like the vice.

“Is that twueeeee?” Michael purred leaning into Jeremy’s touch. He tilted his head so far back his glasses started to slide up his face and hang off the top of his head. “I’m your favvvvowite?” He batted his eyes at Jeremy.

“Heh, we’re never not going to be the best friends. Soulmates or not, you’re my player 2 for life.” Jeremy pulled away and tried to mask his smile. Of course he was nervous about his pursuit to Christine’s heart but he knew he had the best teammate backing him up along the way. “You gotta help me get through these next two years. I don’t know how to do this without you.”

“One level at a time, mi amigo” Michael unpaused the game and took a slice out of an incoming enemy. “We’ll make it a 2 player game and take it down one baddie at a time.”

Several boss battles later, a couple of cups of ramen over rice and soda bottles it was well into early morning. Their eyes were sore from the non stop gaming and smoke, only pausing to eat or pee between fights. “Did you find it?” Michael yelled, his face smushed up against his pillow. He had barely changed out of his clothes, only kicking off his pants leaving him in his red hoodie and boxers under his Star Wars sheet.

“Yup” Jeremy walked out of the bathroom, his fingers adjusting his retainer until it sat somewhat snug over his post-braces teeth. He walked over and flopped on to Michael’s bed barely making a dent into it. “Ugh…the room smells like ass and pot.”

“You smell like ass and pot.” Michael grumbled rubbing his face up against the pillow. “We should hit the mall tomorrow, my hook up at Spencers says he’s got something for me.”

“I still think it’s weird you have a hook up at a store for soda.”

“Not just soda,” he mumbled between yawns. He turned his head and stared at Jeremy with one eye open. Jeremy was laying on his back with his hands clasped over his chest. He was watching the colors of the lava lamp dance over the ceiling, greens, blues, purple…His tired eyes were wide as he took it all in. Michael did the same, granted they were high as a kite, but it was strange. The idea of colors, they came in so many different shades, each one made him feel different.

Michael didn’t realize he was watching the colors too, but from the the way they bounced off Jeremy’s face. He hugged his pillow a bit tighter to his face and held his breath, a warmth flooded his face and made him squeeze his eyes shut. He kept that image in his mind, the colors on Jeremy’s face. The way they carved out the depths his face from hollowed sockets and pointed nose to the high points of his forehead and cheeks.

He fantasized about his best friend’s face until the world went dark. But the colors still played in his mind and danced him into dreamland.

“Michael…” Jeremy’s voice felt far away, like he was underwater. “Michael…”

“Jer, shut up.”

“Michael.”

“Jeremy leave me alone,” Michael groaned, still drunk from sleep.

“ _Miiichaeeel_ ,” Jeremy sang in a breathy voice. The sound was like turning the key to a car. Michael’s eyes opened wide, he was on his back, still on his bed. His body frozen under a weight that sent electricity down his spine. He looked up and Jeremy was half lidded, his blue eyes bright under the bedroom gaze he was giving Michael. Michael had no idea what was happening, Jeremy smirked getting Michael’s attention. The expression forced a dimple to form on one side of Jeremy’s face which made Michael sink back into the bed.

His best friend straddled him and whispered. “I wanna play a game.” 


	4. Pining! Achievement Unlocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the moment they met Michael knew Jeremy was special. Then the moment he touched him, he knew his best friend was his soulmate. And although both of them can see color now, Jeremy is more colorblind to Michael than ever before.  
> warning: pot mentioned; Michael pinnings begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yea, reminder, POVs change with the summaries :3

Holy shit.   
  
Michael knew immediately he was dreaming or at the very least hallucinating. That didn’t mean his body didn’t react realistically. His face was throbbing with heat, he felt like he could have cooked an egg on his forehead. He propped himself up on the bed and opened his mouth to speak but the only sound they came out was a squeak, while Jeremy’s hands slid up his hoodie. His hands found the strings to the hoodie and began to pull on them until Michael followed with the tug, upward towards Jeremy’s pink face. “J-J-Jeremy?” Michael tried to find something to latch on to. Something to ground him back and remind him this was a dream.   
  
All he saw was big blue eyes and Jeremy’s lips get closer to his face. The fine, pink lines puckered until they touched…

“FUCK!” Michael shot upright. His body covered in a hot sweat, he kicked off the covers and stared at the groaning lump beside him. Jeremy was asleep, rolled to his side so his back was to Michael. No way in hell was he… no it was dream. He ran a hand through his unkempt, sweat drenched hairline and tried to recompose himself. His heart still beating a mile a minute. 

What kind of dream was that? Michael had NEVER had a dream like that before. He glanced down at the growing discomfort between his legs and felt another scream build in his throat. No way. No there had to be a mistake. His stomach shuddered as he rolled off the bed and fled to the bathroom. He ran the cold water for a bit, blindly splashing his face in the dark until the cool water melted away most of the external heat.   
  
There was still a fire building in his stomach. Wet dreams were normal for teenage boys. Totally.   
  
Wet dreams about best friends… not so much. He hung his head for a good long minute and started to steady himself… He spent about six minutes in the bathroom ‘recomposing’ himself. He emerged relieved but still in a shock daze. The realization was too heavy for his now sober consciousness.

 He liked that dream. That was obvious, he enjoyed it. A part of him was almost offended his subconscious would conjure something like that only to tease him when he woke up and realize it wasn’t quite that. He rubbed his eyes a bit and exited his bathroom. The lava lamps thankfully provided some colorful lights so he wasn’t completely blind. He plopped down at the edge of his bed and sighed softly. 

“Mmggh.” A soft sleepy moan spilled out of Jeremy’s mouth as he rolled over on the bed a few times. Michael looked back at his best friend, coiled into the sheets, sleeping soundly. Michael remember watching him sleep all the time during their previous sleepovers. Back then when the no touching pact was still strong between them. They use to build pillow forts between them and speak through the wall of cushion that kept them apart. Now?   
  
Now they were allowed a freedom that Michael never knew. He glanced down at his palms and rubbed the inner part of his hands. Touch, the former taboo of their friendship, was no longer keeping them apart. He was free to touch Jeremy as much as he wanted and know it was fine because … Michael forced himself to his feet and began to pace the room. Michael forced himself to make sense of what was going on in his mind.   
  
Jeremy was his best friend.   
He wanted to  _touch_  Jeremy.   
Wait…that was gay.  
Was…he gay?   
  
Michael’s pacing paused at the side of the bed Jeremy was laying on. His small, slender friend rolled over again, his sleeping face now turned towards Michael. Through the dim, neon light of the lava lamp, Michael could just barely make out those features through his blurred vision. He didn’t need his glasses to see it. So maybe he was…for Jeremy or in general. Girls never struck a strong chord with him. They didn’t move him with way Jeremy did, evident from the dream he just had.

Jeremy was a rainbow that graced his life. He only wished he had touched him sooner, discovered him sooner. He wished his touch did something to Jeremy the way Christine’s did. Emotion overwhelmed his hand, the limb worked as if it had a brain and intentions of its own. His fingers inched lower to Jeremy’s face, his body ready to jump away in case those eyes opened. He shouldn’t do this. This was wrong, this wasn’t…He wasn’t suppose to. 

Still.   
  
His fingers melted into Jeremy’s pale skin. His fingertips were supercharged with sensation. He pulled his hand back fast at first, the electricity rolled off Jeremy’s cheek like he was plugged into an outlet. It almost hurt. Michael looked at his hand in awe, it …almost burned. He opened and closed his hand reminding himself that touching was still new. It was years of being affectionate-less unless it came from his mother.   
  
After the first stings of shock subsided he tried again, his fingers this time grazing the high points of Jeremy’s cheek. He held his breath, pushing through the bundle of strange nerves being activated for the first time on an alien surface. Jeremy’s face was like glass. Smooth with very little give, almost like if Michael were to touch him too hard he’d shatter. He forced his hand to grow lighter, barely ghosting over his skin was he followed the shape of his high cheek to a long, soft sloping jaw down to the small point of his chin.   
  
Jeremy twitched a little, Michael froze. Would he wake up and find Michael stroking his face like a creep? Would he scream? Probably, Jeremy’s life revolved around him being ten octaves too high for his own good. Michael gulped, the sweat returning as Jeremy’s twitch turned into a small breath, then…nothing. His face seemed to relax a bit, burying his tousled brown head further into the pillow.

Michael pulled his hand back; he stared at his fingers still feeling the delicate, softness of Jeremy’s skin haunting his fingertips. “God…” he whispered softly; he turned his body away from Jeremy and began walking away. “I…” he gulped his realization dancing around the tip of his tongue but fell short of confidence. Michael grabbed the bowl left on one of the beanbags and began feverishly searching for a light.   
  
He needed to drown it all away.   
  
He did it to drown away his racing heart. His spinning mind and burning senses. He needed to get rid of the tension building in his core before it became too much.

“Fuck,” he grunted to himself after fighting a lighter, his fingers slipped each time he tried to flick on a flame. He tried and tried until the pad of his thumb started to grow hot and raw from the friction. He stuck his thumb in his mouth, using his tongue to sooth the hole he was creating in his thumb when he heard feet pat against the basement floor. Michael jerked his head around and found the slightly hunched, slender silhouette of Jeremy standing among the lazy neon light of the lava lamps. 

Jeremy didn’t speak right away. He yawned, stretching one arm up, his black shirt riding up. Michael couldn’t tell clearly but he could make out Jeremy’s knobby knees and thin thighs, apparently he slept without pants either. His heart began to race in his chest; the silence worried him. What if Jeremy could hear how hard his heart was thumping… “Michael why the hell are you awake…at…at 4am?” Jeremy yawned a second time.

“Ah…” Michael turned and stared down at the bowl in his hand. “Just trying to light up a bit…couldn’t sleep.” He stared down at the bowl and hoped Jeremy would turn around and go back to sleep. In this very moment, he honestly didn’t want Jeremy to get any closer. He felt… strange.

He closed his eyes and waited through the silence. He waited for the sound of Jeremy’s retreating feet. Instead he felt a hand brush down his arm, blindly looking for the bong. Another hand grabbed the lighter out of his hand. After two quick flicks, Jeremy produced fire from the lighter and lit the bowl. Michael glared up, finding it hard to make out Jeremy’s finer details but he could clearly see with the flame still flickering on the lighter, he was taking a drag. 

“Dude, you totally just woke up to get a first hit.” Michael chuckled, “hand it over.” He lifted his arm up and left his hand open. But nothing was put into his hand. “Jer?” He looked up and noticed Jeremy was taking another long hit. “Jeeeeremy! Gimme the WEED.”   
  
Jeremy stifled a laugh and leaned over, blowing a stream of hot, thick marijuana  smoke into Michael’s face. Michael closed his eyes letting the hot air caress his face. He could almost imagine Jeremy’s mouth parted slightly letting the smoke waft out of him…“Here,” he coughed softly, handing Michael his bong back before returning to the bed.

Michael huffed, finally he was able to clear his mind the best way he knew how. He took a drag so long he hoped the smoke would inflate him. He wished the smoke would push out all the thoughts and questions he had no answers to yet. Push out the memory of Jeremy’s skin, his face in Michael’s dream. He wanted to get so high he couldn’t see colors anymore. After pulling his fourth hit the room spun.

Thoughts were foggy. Feelings were hazy, Michael started to stagger back to bed flopping face first into the mattress. He opened his glazed eyes and noticed Jeremy was laying there on his side, his face towards him again. He was so close… 

In his bed…  
  
Only an arm reach away. 

Michael stared, fixating his gaze on Jeremy’s face in the shroud of shrewd lights. The thoughts that had been subdued by the smoke were coming back. Of course, Jeremy’s face was a stronger drug than weed…he was a better high too.

He felt whole. He felt high and hot like the end of a fresh blunt.

Those lips across from Michael’s parted slightly, he breathed deeply and Michael felt his heart skip. Michael never thought the ability to see color was even that important. He never really cared about the idea of soulmates since he met Jeremy. Now it was all he could think about. Now he couldn’t imagine a world where he couldn’t clearly see those thin, pink lips in all their splendor. Jeremy was a color all of his own.

Michael felt the dream creep up on him. Those eyes, blues he was never meant to know seemed to mask the haze in the weed heavy air in his lungs. Jeremy made him stone cold sober for one moment, a single moment to come to one solid conclusion as sleep began to cling at him. 

Jeremy was his soul mate.   
And Michael wanted him to be.

 

The next morning Michael woke up later than Jeremy did. He rolled over where Jeremy had been and buried his face into the pillow Jeremy had used. “Ah…” he opened his eyes and realized he was in the wrong spot. Slowly spots of consciousness flooded back. He remembered the dream, vaguely but enough to make him blush, he remembered touching Jeremy… “Ah…fuck,” he wrapped his arms around the pillow and hugged it to his face. Maybe if he smothered himself long enough the feelings would be smothered away too? 

One minute of holding his breath he rolled out of bed and wandered up the stairs.

“Buenas dias,” Mrs. Mell sang from the kitchen giving Jeremy another helping of food. “How did you sleep?” 

“Fine.” Michael yawned walking only two steps into the kitchen before realizing. “Fuck my glasses.”   
  
“Michael! Tu boca!” Mrs. Mell waved a dish towel defensively. “I hope you didn’t fall asleep with them…you always break them.”   
  
“Nah I got them here.” Jeremy smiled placing the large framed glasses on the table. “You were asleep so I took them off your face before you crushed them.” He smiled weakly, his eyes on the third plate of food. He was really full but Mrs. Mell kept stacking on the food as soon as he finished it. As Michael picked the glasses off the counter and slid them on, he noticed Jeremy’s weak expression and immediately knew what was happening.

Mission, save Player 1 from Breakfast Overload.

“Ahhh!!” Michael yelled throwing his hands up. “I totally forgot!” 

“Forgot what?” His mother looked baffled at her son’s sudden need to scream.   
  
“I gotta go to the mall and pick up…uh…uh thing from the…” He waved his hand in circular motions.   
  
Jeremy’s blue eyes widen and he bounced to his feet, careful not to jostle the five pounds of food he had consumed already. “YES that thing, right, wow how did I forget.” He hit the palm of his hand against his forehead lightly. “I’m sorry Mrs. Mell but I did make Michael promise to take me.”   
  
“Yea, you know me, always a man of my word.” Michael wrapped his arm around Jeremy’s shoulders and held him close. The side touching Jeremy seemed to warm up just ever so slightly.

Michael’s mother looked between the next round of food she was planning to force feed and nodded a bit. “Have fun and be safe…and Michael…please do something with your hair.” The small woman walked over and began running a hand through his hair. 

“Ah-MA! STOP! AH” Michael whined, trying to lean away from her touch as she patted down his hair until it was flat to his head. “Ugh…now I have to go defy gravity again…” He grumbled retreated to the basement with a small skip. Michael paused at the doorway for a second catching Jeremy’s light, air like laugh. It was most of a wheezing kind of laugh, the kind that sounded like he needed an inhaler to loosen his lungs.   
  
It was the kind of laugh that could only belong to Jeremy Heere.

* * *

“Dude…what is that?” 

Michael looked up and noticed Jeremy was referring to the cases of Crystal Pepsi Michael was carrying out of the backroom of Spencers. The stock girl gave Michael a small smile as he shuffled out but Michael didn’t notice. “It’s Crystal Pepsi! It’s like regular Pepsi BUT CLEAR.” He smirked, “We can take the labels off these babies and drink them in school! No one will know it would be like smuggling vodka or something but–”  
  
“But lamer?” Jeremy arched an eyebrow, the idea sounded so childish but…he was already on board. “I wonder why they made it clear?”   
  
“Beats me! But it’s awesome!” Michael shot Jeremy a wide, toothy grin.   
  
“Well it beats the color of regular Pepsi, it’s brown by the way…it’s kinda gross.” Jeremy chuckled. “It looked better black.”   
  
“Huh.” Michael had no input, he forgot he was ‘colorblind’ to Jeremy. And Michael didn’t have the heart to tell Jeremy of his current situation. Well he could, but he knew …it would only ruin things. He couldn’t drop a bomb like that on their friendship. His stomach twisted a bit while Jeremy eyed the bottle of soda. “So…have you uh…thought about how you’re going to handle this whole Christine thing. Like…” He smiled softly. “Are you going to waltz into drama like” he dropped the cases of soda making a loud noise. A few passerbys stopped to look at them. “Christine IT IS I! YOUR SOUL–” Hands muted him.   
  
“SHHHHHHH,” Jeremy hissed, looking around while he kept both his soft, slender hands pressed against Michael’s mouth. “Michael, come on! Uncool. What if Christine was here?” He whispered slowly pulling his hands away.   
  
Michael gulped a little, Jeremy was so close to him he felt his best friend’s arms rest on Michael’s chest for only a second. A second’s worth of feelings rushed through him. “What, what are the chances Christine is going to be here?”   
  
“Very, very high!” A voice came around the corner pushing a phone case cart down the mall. “Hey guys, I heard my name,” Christine beamed happily, waving as she sported a uniform that matched the cart logo.   
  
“ChRIsTIIINEee?!” Jeremy’s voice cracked then broke into three different octaves, making both Michael and Christine eye him strangely. His pale face grew rosy as he sank back to Michael’s side.   
  
Tapping out, Player 2 was tapping in. “Hey Christine! What are you doing here?” Michael spoke casually trying to prove a point to Jeremy but all he did was invoke a small pang of jealousy. Jeremy wished he could speak to Christine that freely without getting tongue tied.

“Oh this is my part time job, I run Stella’s Stellar Cellular Cases!” She nodded her head pronouncing each word careful as if she had practiced the small tongue twister for a while. “Can I offer you a snazzy new case?”  
  
“Nah I have a GameBoy case that is far too great to change.” Michael flashed his phone with pride, showing off the graphic designed case.   
  
“Wow…that’s …a very Gamey Boy.” Christine giggled then looked at Jeremy. “Do you have a case too? I can get you one with a 10% discount.” She got a little closer to Jeremy.

Jeremy gulped a little and opened his mouth and felt his stomach stir. His stomach was flipping around so uneasily, probably the mix of food and the nerves were suddenly developing a strange sensation in him. Before words could form, a gaseous burp pathetically hiccuped out of him. Jeremy’s eyes went wide realizing he totally just burped in Christine’s face.   
  
“Oh,” she wrinkled her nose a bit and waved a hand in front of her face, backing up several steps. “I…I’m going to just push my cart then…see if anyone needs a Stellar Cellar… no…dangit! I had it…” She muttered immediately losing her first train of thought as she left the pair.   
  
Michael peeked at Jeremy’s face. His blue eyes were wide and horrified. A small glossiness came over them that made Michael spring to action. “Hey! On the bright side she was going to give you a discount! That’s something.”   
  
“I just burped in Christine Canigula’s FACE.” Jeremy turned to Michael, grabbing his hoodie. He pulled him down to him a bit and opened his mouth. “DOES MY BREATH STINK BAD? DO YOU THINK SHE NOTICED?” He yelled, making sure to breath heavily on Michael.   
  
He barely noticed the smell for a second, he was blinking through his racing heart remembering how dream Jeremy pulled him by his hoodie too. It would have pulled more of a flustered feeling out of Michael if it wasn’t for the fact the smell of chorizo and peppers slammed into Michael’s nostrils and filled his senses. “…buddy…I think we should get you tic-tacs before Monday’s drama club meeting.”  

Jeremy dropped his hands and groaned. He slowly sank to his knees wishing more than anything he could be invisible. As invisible and clear as that damn Crystal Pepsi.


	5. Canigula’s Charisma Pts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes people drift apart. Christine holds up a smile and goes on playing the role of ‘good high school friend’ while fighting the urge to rekindle a friendship that simply isn’t there anymore. Old memories burn bright but the colors her soulmate instilled in her are even brighter.

“Stella’s Stellar Cellular Cases,” she repeated slowly as she parked her mobile cellphone station between the H&M and the pretzel place. “Stella’s. Stellar. Cellular. Cases” She smiled finding a beat to repeat to. She kept it up adding a small shimmy to each word, a melody, a rhythm. Nothing was too hard to master if it was put to a nifty song. She kept singing to herself making sure she got the slogan down right. Christine continued to sing until a slurry of voices started growing in volume from the H&M store.

“…and then Madelyn was like ‘I totally didn’t mean to send those nudes,’” Chloe’s voice sneered as she walked out of the store with arms lined up to her elbows with shopping bags. “We all know she was trying to show off her bellybutton piercing.”

“Wow a belly button piercing? That’s  _sooooo_  awesome,” Brooke’s voice, a strong contrast to Chloe’s nasal high voice, giggled in her iconic, perpetual sleep-drawled voice.

The tall brunette stopped walking and grabbed Brooke’s arm jerking her to a halt. “It’s not awesome, BROOKE.”

“I mean…that’s so tacky.”

The girls had a small stare down when Christine saw an opportune time to make a deal, perhaps fellow Middleborough students would help her out. Comradery! “Hi! Can I offer you ladies on a phone case? Here at Stella’s Stellar Cellular Cases–Oh gosh I nailed it!” She beamed, this called for a pat on the back for Christine. But not now, Christine was still on the clock, on her break instead.

Chloe arched her thin, perfectly sculpted eyebrow  towards Christine. She didn’t even look at her and her Cart for two seconds when she decided she was unworthy. “Speaking of ‘tacky,’” Chloe whispered intimately into Brooke’s ear. Her blonde friend giggled a bit watching Chloe approach like a lioness, she found a helpless critter, she was going into sink her claws into Christine. “O-M-Geee you work here? Aren’t you…uh…”

“Christine, Christine Canigula.” Christine’s smile never wavered. “We have History together?”

She was met with two pairs of blank stares. “So phone cases huh?” Chloe leaned in and practically shoved her nose against the glass display. Her eyes monotonously scanned the obnoxiously colored plastic covers before standing upright, hand on her cheek. “It’s just as I expected, Brooke”

“What did you ‘expect’, Chloe?” Brooke giggled, playing along with Chloe.

“They’re all hideous and cheap.” She ran her finger along the length of the display glass, leaving one long smudge in its place. Once she had gone down the side she lifted her finger and pointed right at Christine. “But you are by far the most cheap looking thing here.” Chloe’s eyes held a sort of blood hungry viciousness Christine could only imagine the brutal scenes of MacBeth. “Brooke let’s go. We’re meeting Rolan at Petie’s Pretzel Parlor.” Chloe spun on her heel and began to walk away, her brown hair bouncing with each step.

“By the way, plastic is like, terrible for the environment, I make phone pouches out of organic-recycled plant fibers.” Brooke informed her with her soporific voice. Her mouth opened just enough to slide the straw to her juice in. She took a long slurp, keeping eye contact with Christine.

“BROOKE!” A shrill scream erupted from down the mall’s hall. Brooke jerked away from Christine and started trotting away immediately.

The air seemed a little stale now. Not that Christine took words like that to heart. People said mean things from time to time, but like every act, it was over and done, time to move on to the next page. For a moment her iconic grin was replaced with a small pout as she used her work apron to wipe the finger smudge away. “At least I got the name right.” She eyed her reflection on the glass and smiled back at herself. “I mean, it only took two weeks but I got it.” Sadly saying the name of the brand didn’t count towards commissions. She got the finger trail clean when someone cleared their throat behind her. “Welcome, Stella’s Stellar …” She spun around sporting a smile, her eyes did not expect to see Jenna Rolan there. “Uh…Cell…case.” Her voice trailed off a bit.

Jenna looked up from her phone then at the glass, “Yea, I’ll take one.”

“Oh…ok, yeah sure these are the ones we have ready for sale.” Christine motioned to the cases on display. She glanced up at Jenna then down the direction Brooke and Chloe had run off to. No doubt Jenna was following close behind the pair. “You know…Chloe and Brooke are …at Petie’s Pretzel Parlor waiting for you.”

“Yeah I know.” Jenna both sounded and looked indifferent. Christine knew she was far from it, her social standing with the two popular girls was very high on Jenna’s list of priorities. “I’ll take the pug case, I think it looks neat.” Jenna dug into her pocket for her wallet.

Apprehensively Christine reached into through the back latch for the case Jenna wanted and frowned. These plastic cases were tacky, if Jenna walked over with these Chloe might be mean to her too, and that did not sit well with Christine. “Y-You know we have nicer cases, these cases are pretty…well” she clenched her teeth a little and whispered as though the cases would hear her offend them. “Tacky?”

“Christine, they’re fine.” Jenna placed a bill on the glass. She didn’t wait for Christine to take it, she popped off the case already on her cell phone and left it on the counter.

Christine nodded, taking the old case and the money then slid the new one to her. Before Jenna could reach for it, Christine quickly touched her hand and looked at her. Christine’s gaze was intense, the same steely focus when she read her lines. She looked at Jenna for as long as she could feeling a knot form in her chest as Jenna awkwardly pulled her hand out from under hers. “…I already told you…” She whispered softly. She kept her eyes down and away from Christine’s weakening gaze. Jenna slowly popped the new case on her phone and huffed. “I see nothing.”

After a few more seconds of staring at her hand, Christine made motion to say goodbye or thank Jenna. Silently, Jenna retreated then, began making her way to the pretzel place.

Feelings were something Christine struggled to keep in line. Sometimes she felt too much, other times she felt as though she didn’t feel enough or ‘right’. There were few peers she could be herself around. Even then it never felt like herself, it felt more like she was playing the part. The part of ‘sorta-friend you only see in school’. It wasn’t her best role; but it beat the constant struggle she endured trying to gauge what was the right way to act. She wished she had a script for this moment.

She wished she knew a better feeling to feel at this moment. Her small fingers touched the case Jenna had left on the counter, she flipped it over to the designed back and smiled.

Her fingertips traced over the pastel purple cinnabun chibi-character and smiled sadly.  

The work day went a lot smoother after a while. After spending a few hours on her feet she was more than ready to go home. She began to exit the mall, skipping towards the bike rack where her bike was parked and secured to the bar. She began to unlock her bike when she heard laughter come from a nearby car slowly zooming by. She looked up and spotted Brooke at the wheel, driving with Chloe leaning out the passenger side window and Jenna excitedly leaning up from the back seat. Christine raised her hand to wave but the car continued without so much as glance from any of the bodies inside.

She nodded a bit, shaking her head as she forced a strained smile to her face, she couldn’t mount her bike fast enough. Christine’s legs were on fire but that did not stop her from enjoying the bike ride home. She pedaled her heart out, beating her daily time up the hill. Before reaching the top, she released her grip on the handlebars, arms out wide extended like wings. The bike inched slowly then zoomed down the declining slope of the hill. The wind whizzing under her arms and face, she felt like a human kite. There wasn’t an altitude she couldn’t reach with the help of some wind.

A bright smile formed on her lips while she rode the laws of physics down the hill. After a few seconds of risky biking she placed her hands back on the handlebars and reminded herself kites had strings. They held her back from fluttering to high and kept from her crashing to the ground.

“I’m hoooooome!” Christine sang once she opened the door to a cosy, two bedroom, mint green home.

“Welcome hooooome!” Two different voices coming from two ends of the home sang back at her with gusto.

Christine giggled, closing the door behind her. She made a beeline to the kitchen where a red haired woman was in the middle of fixing dinner. “Mm stew?”

“Of course, it’s getting cold out we have to start eating warmer food.” Her mother smiled down at her. Of course Christine wasn’t blind, she knew her parents weren’t her biological ones but they loved her all the same.

“Mom it’s like…seventy degrees out still?” She shook her head, pulling out a chair at the table to finally rest her legs. It was then when she had them relaxed the pain and the jell-o muscle sensation set in. “I think it’s too hot for stew.”

A chuckle came from the hall, a man walking in losing his tie a little. “I tried that argument already. Didn’t work.”

“Hi dad.” Christine smiled up at him, she giggled once he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“How was work?”

“I sold four phone cases and got the name right for the majority of the day…” She sighed, her smile fading a bit into exhaustion. “I’m starting to think I’m not cut out for this part time job.”

“Surely not your most admired performance but you are doing fantastic.” Her mother jumped in quickly to save Christine’s pride.

“Critics have spoken,” the father chipped in then lightly ruffled her hair. “If you’re not happy, you could quit.”

Dreaded words for a theater girl. Dreaded words indeed. “Canigulas don’t quit.” Christine held her head a bit higher earning herself another messy hair ruffle.

“That’da girl,” her father sat down beside her and gently took her hand in his.

Christine had a great family life. She was adopted into a loving and sweet home, with parents who always supported her and told her she was going to go far. They were overjoyed to have a kid like Christine in their lives. Which fueled Christine’s constant need to have a smile. She had nothing to be upset about, she was, by any other definition, blessed. Dinner went by splendidly with conversations about the year’s play and talks about her future.

“Just wait until one day you meet your leading man.”

“–or Lady.”

Christine’s smile tensed a bit. Parents usually had a habit of looking further down the line than she was ready to. “I mean…who knows right? Anyone can be my soulmate…” she shrugged a little then slowly got up from the table after dinner. “I’m going to hit the hay, tomorrow is the first day of Drama Club.” They exchanged goodnight kisses and proceeded to sing herself through a shower and nighttime routine.

Absently she did the common high school teen thing and plopped onto her bed, checking her few social media accounts. She scrolled through instagram (an app she only used for that one time she went to New York and saw some subway performers) and paused at a newly updated selfie.

> _**Rockin’Rolan**_  posted a selfie with;  _ **BbySpiceBrooke**  and  **XxValentinexX**  with the caption. ‘Shoppin w/ my favorite girls. #besties4life #wEr2hot4u #squadgoals_

Christine pouted a bit and gently tapped her phone to scroll but accidentally saw a heart light up by the picture. “Nononono…ugh.” She quickly turned off her phone and rolled off her bed and continued to roll until she was laying flat on her back in the center of her room. She stared up at the plastic glow in the dark stars she’s had since her childhood, then to the various posters and printouts of playbills and musical ads. She turned her head away from the things that usually brought her joy and smiles and eyed a box under her bed.

Why did she do this to herself?

She got on all fours and crawled towards her bed, pulling out a bejeweled doughnut box and carefully opened it. She smiled pulling out a small amount of memorabilia. A couple of stickers, a pamphlet from the play Christine was in one summer at Theater Camp. She unfolded a large T-shirt that said “Band Camp” on the front and the initials J.R. on the back. Small bits and bops of simpler time. A time when… Christine was her happiest.

With a small huff, she struggled out of her regular shirt and slid into this one letting the memories of beaded bracelets, late night canoe trips and s'mores flood her mind. If anyone asked Christine where her mind went when she hit the stage, where her thoughts flooded to before she laid back down on the ground. She hugged her middle and smiled knowing that she was going through a whirlwind of changes but that didn’t mean she wasn’t happy.

She had to be. Christine counted her blessings like counting sheep, until she fell asleep under a blanket of good thoughts shrouding over the handful of bitter ones.

* * *

“Today is the day!” She bounced down the stairs of her home, sporting a short dress with neon blue leggings that stopped at her knee. She spun on one foot and did a graceful bow at the bottom of the stairs. “Mr. Reyes will ask us about the play and I am going to pitch Shakespeare’s ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’.” She squealed with utter excitement. “Wish me luck!”

“Good Luck.” Her mother planted a kiss on both her cheeks then on her forehead. She released the bound of energy that was her daughter and watched her dance over to her father and got a similar shower of affection.

“Break a leg.”

“Dad, that’s theater lingo saved for opening night! Not before.” She giggled, “but I appreciate the sentiment.”

Canigula felt empowered. She rode her bike to school, bypassing the student drivers going cautiously slow and careful towards the school. The bike flew down pavements, whipping Christine’s hair all around. She felt strong, she felt wonderful she felt–

“LET’S GO JENNA!” Chloe screamed, picking Rolan up from her house. Jenna only lived a few blocks from school. She didn’t have to be picked up. Christine felt like stopping, her feet itched on the pedal… but she forced herself to push on without looking back. She continued down the street as if she had blinders on. She found the urge to say good morning or whatever might have come out of her mouth.

Just like that the urges left her, she had none. She parked her bike, locked it and went to go about her day. Her day…

A blur at best. She spent her day playing the same boring role of Junior. She spent them accordingly; listening to gossip in homeroom, biting her pencils in math, wiggling her toes in science, doodling along the margins of her English notebook in English, counting the pictures in her history textbook, debating whether school lunch was actually edible. Then swaying side to side in P.E until the dodge-ball was thrown towards her and received with an epic catch. Foot tapping in pottery class, fidgeting in study hall, and lastly counting the second hand as it ticked on until finally… “The bell” she sighed dreamily. She was the first out of her last class.

Christine fought the seas of students, going against the current like Ishmael in Moby Dick. She wedged her body between the tired, hot zombies ready to go home until she finally reached the drama room. Of course, early, most of the students were still by their lockers. She entered the auditorium through the pack and inhaled deeply. The dusty smell of empty rows of seats leading down towards the stage. Her eyes wide, the feel of the theater never ceasing to amaze her. She ran her hand over each seat she passed slowly walking towards the stage.

“Oh…my favorite part of my day” she breathed in again. She got to the front of the stage then heard a loud metallic clang from behind the play. She jumped a little as two loud voices came bounding in.

“Michael! Why are you dragging me”

“You were totally going to chicken out!”

“I…was not” Jeremy’s voice broke at the end. “I was …going to the bathroom.”

“With your bookbag? Yeah, I don’t think so. You did not sign us up just to ditch on the first day” Michael scolded him.

Christine stood there, her smile wide as she placed her hands over her mouth, trying to contain her laughter. The boys’ voices were muffled between soft curses and chuckles, their sneakers screeching and skidding against the stage floor. Eventually the two emerged from stage left, parting through the thick curtain, Michael’s arm draped over Jeremy’s small shoulders and hand in his hair.

“You think anyone has tried to climb the curtains…?” Michael asked, running his fingers through Jeremy’s brown hair. He found a new hobby now, which was discovering this new found affectionate side of him.

“Yup,” Christine stood off stage, looking up at the boys as they froze. “Rich tried sometime last year and ripped half the curtain clean off it’s railing. We needed new rail runners and everything.” She giggled.

Jeremy’s eyes widened, he quickly ducked out from Michael’s touch and gulped. His mouth opened and then closed several times before real words left his lips. “T-That-that’s cool.”

“Actually it was exceedingly expensive for the entire department!” Mr. Reyes centered from stage right in a fast stride. “Afternoon, afternoon.” He waved then leaned over the edge of the stage holding Christine’s hands. “Canigula, a pleasure to have you here again.”

Christine beamed up at the drama teacher and drama club supervisor. “Glad to be here! I have so many ideas for this year’s play, I’m sure you got my note about my suggestion?” She winked at the word suggestion since to be honest, Mr. Reyes went with all of Christine’s ideas. She was the only one truly in love with the art of acting as much as Mr. Reyes was.

“Ah yes, a Midsummer’s Night Dream, excellent choice again.”

“So is that the play we’re doing?” Michael chimed up having stood back for some time. “Because…I don’t think we have enough people.” Without counting the teacher, there were only three of them for a production.

“Ah yes, drama club has been seeing some poorer days, a decrease in morale which is why…the school head has advised me to take on a second teacher as …co-advisor.” Mr. Reyes’s mouth tensed up. “If this play doesn’t translate well…there won’t be more drama club next year.”

“WHAT?” Christine’s voice dropped two notes as well as her heart.

“Not to worry, I have the solution.”

“…I saw on the discovery channel we’ve nearly perfected the act of cloning,” Michael smirked, Jeremy rolled his eyes equally amused of Michael’s quirk towards the science fiction. The boys nudged each other a bit before Jeremy fell back to his shy, nervous wreck when Christine glanced at him.

“Yes, I … well…”

“…this is a huge room”

“A waste of energy if you ask me” a sleepy voice rebutted.

“Has this always been here?”

“Yes Jake, this is where we made out.” Chloe paused, “that one time that I totally don’t remember because I’m SO over you.”

“JakeyD~ Nice!”

The voices grew louder and less distinct as if they were talking as one. A group that made Michael’s stomach churn a bit, “oh shit, the popular kids.” Both Michael and Jeremy spoke in soft unison as they stared down their enemy peers from above the stage as they trotted down the aisles.

“…but…you all never came to drama club before…or any of the school play productions.” Christine blinked.

“Yea…well we’re doing this and it’s being counted towards ‘community’ service to graduate.” Chloe rolled her eyes. “At least that’s what he told us.”

Christine looked up at Mr. Reyes who shook his head. This was not part of his plan.

“Children, listen up, we have many changes to make if we are going to make this production a success.” A cold voice entered from directly behind the main curtain. “Starting with the play, we are not doing a Midsummer Night’s Dream.” Mr. Squip stood there with a clipboard and dull look as he took center stage. He snapped his fingers at Reyes. “You, underpaid babysitter, coffee.”

Christine stared up as the notoriously cold and vile guidance counselor stood there barking out orders. Her small haven in the entire school tainted. Her mind went from buzz to a small throbbing ache.

“Mr. Squip…in charge of the play.” Michael groaned, “man I knew this was going to be bad. It just got worse.”

Just like that Christine’s head lulled back and her eyes rolled back into her head as she collapsed right then and there from pure disbelief.

“C-CHRISTinNEE!?” Jeremy screeched and ran over to the edge of the stage, leaning over finding Christine’s small body sprawled on the ground.

“Nevermind.” Michael blinked slowly pulling his headphones up defensively before any of the popular kids or Mr. Squip started to spread negativity. “…now it just got worse.” 


	6. Enter to Continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy Heere never knew he missed something until he realized he was living a world not only devoid of colors but of a soulmate. After a terrible incident he’s found himself chasing after colors he wants; and realizing there are some colors he needs as well.

“What do you mean we WON’T be doing a Midsummer Night’s Dream!” Christine groaned after being peeled off the ground and placed on a chair, holding  an ice pack someone had run to the nurse and got for her. She looked up at Mr. Squip then turned to Mr. Reyes who didn’t seem as bothered about all this as Christine.

“Mr.Squip and …the board suggested a slightly …different approach so we can attract more of a crowd this year.” He explained calmly.

Christine shook her head and slowly placed the ice pack aside. “What’s wrong with Shakespeare’s approach on theater!?”

“He’s DEAD, Canigula, let him go.” Mr. Reyes sighed, then slowly walked over to her and whispered. “The popular kids are going to be lending a hand, with them on board we have a chance of saving the theater!”

“But sir, since when does the theater sell out it’s morals like this?” She pressed one final time.

“When the theater is looking to be turned into a storage room if we don’t make this play a hit.” He hissed then spun around, facing Mr. Squip and his posse of popular kids. “Now! Mr.Squip why don’t you take us through your ….plans for the play , won’t you.” Reyes gestured with his arm for Mr. Squip to take the floor.

Mr. Squip took center stage and everyone seemed to feel a chill in the air. Jeremy and Michael who had opted to stay near Christine to protect her from falling againslowly sinking back behind her ready to use her as a shield. Mr. Squip gave off bad guy vibes like he was right out of the last level of a video game. “Miss Canigula shouldn’t fret; we will be doing a Midsummer Night’s Dream…”

Christine clapped her hand together hopefully, Jeremy glanced down at her and then did the same before she could make eye contact with him. He wanted to be on the same ‘side’ as Christine, meanwhile Michael shook his head pretending like he couldn’t hear a thing of what was going on.

“With a twist,” he added in with no emotion so the announcement felt very dull. “It will be set in the story of teenage-vampire romance.”

“Like TWILIGHT?” Rich excitedly yelled out from the corner of the room, his hands on the curtain as if debating whether to scale it or not. Eyes were on the short, strong armed teen who awkwardly locked eyes with Jake and shrugged. “I mean,” he coughed, lowering his voice until he sounded like someone who either didn’t sleep enough or had a smoking problem. “Like Twilight?”

The cold guidance counselor took two long blinks before responding, “Yes…something like that.” He turned to the students, “we’ll be doing some casting, and don’t fret; any one who doesn’t make the main cast will be understudies and crew.”

“Wait, Mr. Squip, as president of the Drama club, we don’t hold auditions!” Christine smiled, “we…just take whoever wants the part. It’s a lot nicer than you know…” She felt her smile weaken as Mr. Squip took a step towards her. Christine slowly sank back into her chair, Jeremy awkwardly holding her icepack for her as she squared up with their new Drama teacher.

“Play rehearsals are not charities Miss Canigula. I’m sure if you make it to a formal production, you’ll understand.” Christine felt the blood drain from her face, her sunny personality suddenly had a cloud cover it while Mr. Squip continued. “Auditions are mandatory, you will all act a piece of your choice out and we’ll go from there. That is all, now Mr. Reyes, let’s talk budget.”

Drama club was over but the war had just begun.

“Can you believe him! He…he can’t just change the rules to the club!” Christine marched over to her locker. Given the crowd that was on stage, Michael and Jeremy decided to follow Christine out than deal with their popular peers. That and Rich was eyeing Jeremy and Michael up like fresh meat on hunting season. “Drama club is suppose to be fun, people volunteer for parts…this isn’t Broadway!” Christine slammed her locker with a little more force than usual. Jeremy jumped at the sound, then again when Christine turned toward him. “Like, you know what I mean, right?”

Jeremy blinked, then pointed at himself for a second. His lips felt exceedingly dry out of nowhere and he tried to licked them; the silence becoming more and more awkward the longer Jeremy said nothing to his soulmate.

“It’s all about budget,” Michael chimed in to help Jeremy’s sudden muteness. “I’m sure if the club does well next year Mr. Reyes won’t need Mr. Squip.” He leaned up against the side of the locker giving Christine a small shrug. “Other than that I don’t think it matters whether or not it Mr. Squip is running it like the way it’s use to be run.”

“…so what you’re saying is if we make the play great…next year Mr. Squip won’t be in charge.” That made complete sense to Christine. He was only called in to help because the club and their productions have been falling on the flat side. The cloud subsided, the sun was back in her eyes and a fire shined through her deep browns. She grabbed the straps of her bag tightly and nodded. “Then we’re going to make this the best darn play ever! Sell out nights, Mr. Squip will have to go back to his regular job.”

“Of terrorising students.” Michael chuckled, he earned a small laugh from Christine who nodded.

“Rehearse like there is no tomorrow!” She started to walk backwards then exited the school.

Michael nodded a bit then looked down and noticed Jeremy’s face was not only red there was a small glare in his eyes directed right at him. “Uh…what?”

“How did you do that?” Jeremy spoke in a soft accusatory voice. “How come you can talk to Christine so easily!?”

“Uh…because talking isn’t a complicated skill for some people,” he bit back, not enjoying Jeremy’s tone. Though as soon as he said it like that Michael felt remorse and took it back a notch. “Also unlike you, Christine is not my soulmate so I have nothing to lose by talking to her.” The emotion in Jeremy’s eyes slowly died; was he… jealous? Michael wanted to scoff, he felt an anger tickle his insides at the idea Jeremy thought he wanted Christine? What kind of blind assumption was that.

Unaware of Michael’s brewing annoyance, Jeremy leaned up against the locker beside him and sighed, “I know…” He felt bad for assuming Michael had any interest in Christine. He never spoke to her and it was just a strange sensation that came over him. The idea of Michael talking to Christine made his stomach churn.

“Which sucks that you can’t even talk to Christine considering now we HAVE to audition in front of the club.” Michael added while Jeremy felt the world start to crumble around him.

“…wut…” Jeremy squeaked, his eyes wide locking eyes with Michael. Realization was too great, his legs were weak and a part of Jeremy wondered if he was going to faint next. “I-I can’t audition! I can-I can’t even speak to Christine!”

“Yeah…man you’re outta luck.” Michael chuckled a bit, perhaps this would be a good time to mention he didn’t want to audition either. He didn’t want to do anything of this but Jeremy was so certain on his half baked plan that Michael found it hard to not be supportive. “Look you don’t even need to do well. Wasn’t all this just to reveal to Christine you’re her soulmate?” Michael crossed his arms a bit.

Jeremy was still having doubts about it. He knew that if things were really mutual between Christine and him, wouldn’t she have told him she could see colors too? The chances were it was a doomed one sided soulmate arrangement, doomed just like his father’s relationship to his mother. Jeremy turned and pressed his cheek against the cold locker with a disgruntled sigh. Reality sucked, why did have a soul mate. Life sucked. Everything sucked.

After a long minute of silent brooding over the suckage of the world and all his woes, Michael sighed, “look I’ll help you go over lines at my place? Why don’t you swing by after dinner.” Michael patted Jeremy’s back a little. “Want a ride home?”

“Nah…I think I’m just going to stand here and wallow a bit more…” Jeremy muttered, smiling sadly at his best friend. “I’ll text you later.”

Michael wanted to stay back but he decided that Jeremy needed his space. He was no closer to being with Christine than the day he first started seeing color a year ago. His pining increased with no actual progression…

It took fifteen minutes for Jeremy to find it in his small willed core to peel himself off the locker.He stared at it for a long time before a hand came from behind him and shoved him back into the locker. “Where’s your boyfriend, tall ass?” Rich snickered from behind him, pressing his massive hand against the small of Jeremy’s back. Awkward as it may seem, for a small guy Rich packed a punch.

“I don’t have a boyfriend…” Jeremy spoke, his voice slightly muffled against his squished cheek. “Look man, I’m having a bad day.”

“So?” Rich shook his head and started digging through his pockets for a marker. He pulled out a handful of markers and stared down at them, all of the colored caps looked the same to him. He went through the long process of trying to pick out which was the darkest color when showed the handful to Jeremy. “Which one looks darkest to you?”

Jeremy glanced down at the handful and figured the faster Rich got done doing whatever it was he was going to draw (most likely a penis) he could go and wallow at home or with Michael. “The third one you have is a dark blue, the rest are probably not going to show on my bag.”

“Thanks and—” Rich paused then dropped his markers. He spun Jeremy around making the taller student squeak when his back was pressed up against the lockers rather an his face. “You see color? Holy shit, tall ass has a soulmate?” Rich looked at Jeremy in disbelief. Jeremy’s face changed color slightly, not that Rich could tell much, but without even needing that or an answer Rich smiled. “Fuck yea man.” He punched Jeremy’s arm a touch too hard for his fragile skin. “Lemme guess who it is, it’s M–”

“Christine.” Jeremy yelped defeatedly, he needed to get it off his chest. Rich took a step back actually surprised.

“So you’re dating a girl.” As if he needed to make it even more clear, he thought it was pretty well known that Jeremy wasn’t swinging for the opposite team.

“No…” Jeremy closed his eyes, “she’s my soulmate but …I haven’t been able to talk to her. I don’t even know if she sees color or anything. I wish I could just go up to her and say something just so I know if I’m running into a big mistake…” Jeremy wanted to be prepared. He wanted to know if whatever he was falling into was going to be a safe landing or if he was going to crash and burn upon impact. The frail state of his high school psyche relied on it.

Rich looked him over and the first words out of his mouth were. “You’re crazy pathetic, you know what you need?”

“Balls?”

“…yeah and you need to talk to Mr. Squip.” Jeremy was already turning to walk away but Rich’s large hand and vice gripped pulled him back like he weighed nothing. “Seriously, he’ll change your life. He…makes so much sense. Like, I started seeing him after Freshman year.”

Jeremy arched his eyebrow a bit, “you were here Freshman Year?” Rich raised a fist as if to sock him and Jeremy immediately dropped to the ground, hands up and about to screech when nothing happened. Rich slowly lowered his fist and took a breath.

“No one remembers….” He muttered through angrily clenched teeth, then he eased up a bit. “I was a mess just like you, looking for my soul mate like a lunatic when I realized it doesn’t matter. What matters is being on top and Mr. Squip can help.” Rich beamed with what looked like confidence that made him seem two feet taller than he was.

Jeremy rubbed the back of his head a bit. “I dunno…he’s always been kinda…mean.”

“That’s the thing, adults don’t take us seriously, they sugar coat shit. Mr. Squip, he tells you the real deal and how to fix it. Just look at me.” Rich motioned to himself and smiled. “You need help steppin’ up to your soulmate, then ask Mr. Squip. He can help you plenty.” Rich patted Jeremy’s back a few times before leaving him be without finishing his bullying.

Jeremy didn’t need the teacher’s help or Rich’s advice. Mr. Squip was terrible; that was common law in the school. Plus if Christine was his soulmate back then why didn’t she come to him? A year of softly telling himself no relationship was better than a one sided one but here was was, softly pining over a girl who probably didn’t even see the same thing he did. What he needed was someone to make Christine see color. Not the advice of a cold hearted man who decided to work in the field of high school education.

* * *

“A-And so my deAResT..”

“ _Hay naku…_ ” Michael groaned with a hand over his mouth, Jeremy was BAD at acting. He had been at it for nearly an hour since they started practicing their lines. As a person Jeremy was endearing. He was smart and funny, great all around (in Michael’s eyes) but his acting…well.

He was nervous while reading, keeping the page close to his face, barely making  a sound. He stuttered and tripped over the written words, his voice had the strangest inflections in the strangest of places. And there was the considerable amount of voice breaking. “Jer, can you …try it without the paper.”

The paper slipped out of his hand and he sighed staring at Michael’s nervous smile. “Is it that bad?”

“Remember when we played rainbow road on mirror mode after half a baggie of blue dream?”

“Aahhhhhhh crap.” Jeremy flopped forward, face first into Michael’s beanbag chair. He tried to talk but only made muffling sounds as he spoke into the squishy mass of fart collecting fabric.

On a stranger note, Michael understood him fairly well. “It’s not a big deal, I mean half of the battle is trying. Maybe …Christine will think you’re cool for trying!”

More muffled sounds, a little higher in pitch came out of Jeremy-face in the chair- Heere.

“Well yes assuming she’s GOOD at acting as much as she loves it then she probably will get a main part…but come on, there is that saying that there are no small parts, just small actors or something?”

“I AM a small actor.” Jeremy sighed, rolling over and finally speaking clearly, mainly because it was getting hard to breath when his face planted on the surface of the bag. “I’m a loser actor, who’s into a girl who’s clearly not into me and I’m already this deep into this mess…UGH.” Michael should have never let him do this. It was clear Christine didn’t feel the same way…it was clear… “I’m going to become my dad…just a lonely, pantless…weirdo.”

“First off, your dad isn’t weird he’s mega original.” Michael pouted, holding up one finger, then went to the second. “Second, you’re not alone because I’m not going to let you give up.” He held up a final finger, “and third, maybe she does maybe she doesn’t point is all this could be settled if you just TALK to her.” Michael felt like he was being a hypocrite.

He could talk to Jeremy. Here he was advising him to just talk to Christine and get his heart broken when he was refusing to open his own mouth.

Difference was if Jeremy broke his own heart, Michael would still be here for him.

If Michael broke his heart, he wasn’t sure if Jeremy would be there. If Jeremy was the source of the pain.

It was better this way. It had to be.

“I don’t know how to talk to her, what do I say?” Would it be ok to just come out and say they were soul mates? This would be so much easier if he just KNEW what Christine was thinking…if he knew what to do. Michael had walked over and placed a hand on Jeremy’s head and ruffled his hair. One good thing that came from all of this, now that Jeremy had a soulmate and had colors they didn’t have to awkwardly avoid contact.

Countless times they had to double back or jerk back from almost touching as kids felt comical now. They weren’t soulmates, Jeremy had nothing to fear. So now being touched felt nice, Michael’s touches were warm. Jeremy closed his eyes and relaxed a bit, why couldn’t the world be like Michael?

Warm?   
Wonderful?   
Red.

No, the world couldn’t be like Michael. Jeremy knew that, the world was unforgiving and cruel. Before Michael, he got a lesson how the world didn’t care about his feelings most of the time. His mother up and left, his father stopped trying, other than Michael, his school barely knew he existed. He couldn’t rely on the world being red, the world was a spectrum of different colors. The world was a cold place of give and take.

It was that thought that followed Jeremy back home after spending some time at Michael’s place to practice lines. It was the same thought that lingered in his sleep and tracked him down to school the next day.

So after getting off the bus, Jeremy didn’t check his phone to see what Michael had left him. He didn’t stop by his locker either. He went right to the teacher’s lounge and knocked on the door. Once it opened he looked up at a pair of calculative eyes and gulped. “…Mr. Squip do you have time for …a session?”

Mr. Squips pale lips pulled back into a toothy, menacing little smile. He closed the teacher’s lounge behind him and nodded. “Follow me, Mr. Heere.” He smirked taking slow, long strides towards his office. “Let’s discuss how to upgrade your high school experience, shall we?”

Jeremy swallowed hard, taking one step inside he could almost hear Michael’s voice echoing down the halls as he searched for Jeremy in the sea of NPC peers. He had already talked himself out of doing this when the door closed behind him and he was motioned to a single, black leather chair in front of Mr. Squip’s desk. “…Ok.”


	7. Squip Equips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy Heere never knew he missed something until he realized he was living a world not only devoid of colors but of a soulmate. After a terrible incident he’s found himself chasing after colors he wants; and realizing there are some colors he needs as well.

“Honestly I don’t even know where to start…”

“Well I guess…all I want to do is get Christine to–”

“Shut up.” Mr. Squip held out his finger and then tapped it against his lips as he pondered. “First thing’s first your posture is terrible, you’re going to turn into the hunchback of Notre Dame real soon.” He watched as Jeremy sunk further into the leathery seat. “Your clothing is…uh…is that a woman’s cardigan?”

“N-OooO!” His voice cracked as he frantically shot back in shock. “What’s wrong with my cardigan!”

“–And your voice.” He pushed a finger into his ear as if it hurt and slowly shook his head. “You sound like your balls haven’t dropped at all.”

“Are you allowed to say that?!” Jeremy leaned back in disbelief as Mr. Squip took his seat on the other side of the desk.

“Jeremiah Heere, I’m allowed to say anything I want. You’re on my turf now.” He smiled and his teeth shined. Jeremy swore he had fangs. Jeremy felt his heart drum like the low bass soundtrack to a boss battle. He felt as though he walked into a trap, desperately under leveled and without his player two. He glanced at the door as if his eyes could signal an exhortation to Michael to come and save him. “Now, what is it you want?”

“To leave,” Jeremy answered immediately, eyes on the door. “Look I’m not here for advice how to stand or dress, I…I just came in wondering if you had advice how to talk to a girl.”

“What do you think I’m doing?” Mr. Squip rolled his eyes, “Jeremy, high school is a mess, you want to get with somebody you have BE somebody and frankly you’re a nobody.”

The words hit him too hard, he looked down at his lap. “Jesus Christ…” he muttered.

The teacher’s long fingers tapped against his hardwood desk while he took in the dismay he had caused Jeremy. “Don’t fret, everyone in this school is a nobody.” He shrugged to himself. Jeremy looked up and met Mr. Squip’s eyes as he spoke. He looked like a devious mobster relaxing in his cool gray tailored suit. His blue eyes were sharp enough to cut even with a glance. “They are lonesome, pathetic, unfortunate…pitiful children. Not a single one of them is exempted from this reality.”

Disbelief colored Jeremy’s face. He tilted his head a bit wondering if Mr. Squip really meant everyone in the school. “What are you talking about? The popular kids rule the school they are…the happiest people here. Chloe, Jake, Brooke…Rich and Jenna…they’re all on top. How are they ‘pitiful’?” He challenged the adult’s logic.   
  
His challenge was a weak move, it bounced off Squip’s stony facade. “All of them are suffering Jeremy, that’s what high school is, four years of internal suffering and confusion.” He paused for a second, moving his wrist in a dramatic, circular motion. “In your case that includes incoherent screaming.”

That was something they could agree on but Jeremy did not want to give him any experience points.

“From the top of the food chain: you have Miss Valentine, a typical case of hyper-fixation to looks and status to mask the inadequacy she feels about home, the beta miss Brook who seeks to be more than just the secondary party. Miss Rolan, desperate to join the in crowd at any cost even emotional attachments, Jake the generic hobby skipper who indulges in multiple sports to mask how painfully flat his personality is, and Rich; he was the worse among the group. But I helped him and you may even think he is happy.”Mr. Squip smiled proudly as though he was a manufacturer and Rich was his best work yet. “Every one of those students you idolize out there, is just an empty, hollowed shell hiding behind peers to feel whole.”

“Jesus…” Jeremy repeated a little slower. It was sinking in now. There was no difference between him and them if they were just as sad as Mr. Squip said they were. Difference was they faked it better than Jeremy. They knew how to act and talk to get ahead and stay ahead, those were the skills Jeremy needed if he was ever going to get the nerve to talk to his soulmate. “So how is this going to help me talk to Christine?”

“Easiest way to Christine is through her love of theater, you will have to earn yourself a leading role in the play.” He plainly announced, “that should pique her interest but you must also make yourself a leading star of your life.”

That sounded a lot easier said than done. “And how exactly am I going to do this.”

Mr. Squip shrugged. “You have to start climbing the social ladder,” he explained cooly. “Also if you want to  _“get”_  with Miss Canigula I’d suggest doing some…research. She’s not a typical case among the high school spectrum of misery.” He had to admit, Christine was different compared to most of the kids in school. Kids clung to lies and fads while she clung to her her hobbies no matter how ‘lame’ they were. She wasn’t an easy variable to solve for.

“Research who do I go for…” He looked up at the Squip and nodded. “Rolan….THANK YOU.” He shot up and then paused. “Climbing the social ladder, you didn’t mention how I’m going to do that…”

“Another session, Mr. Heere. I can’t give you all the answers; you need to work for them.” He motioned for the door. “You might want to run, you’re going to be late.”

Jeremy looked back at Squip. He had to admit this was the most advice he was ever given in a long time. His father….his father really didn’t give him advice. His father didn’t really give him anything other than a lift and a reminder to eat. Jeremy could be out of the house for days and his father barely noticed. In the years he had been flip flopping at Michael’s house he only called the Mell’s to check up on him once.

He wanted his dad to be the one to give him advice. He wanted his dad to talk to him about girls and sex instead of looking to porno and Michael for answers. Mr. Squip might have been the Grinch of the school, he might be a demon fueled by the dismay of others but at least…at least he was giving Jeremy the advice to turn somewhere. The map and routes to get to the place he needed to. “Christine…” he muttered, looking up and finding Christine prancing to class, she paused at Jenna Rolan’s locker where the larger girl stood, nose in her phone.

If there was anyone who knew anything about Christine it would be Jenna. Sadly Jenna was usually around Chloe and Brooke. Two girls who have not so lovingly dubbed Jeremy to be the ‘pervert’ for staring too long at them one day. There was no way he could get to Jenna without the two popular girls pouncing on Jeremy’s emotional jugular.

Jenna needed to be alone without her minions, but how?

Jeremy ducked into first period. His focus was not on any of the material being taught. Instead his hands scribbled and doodled possible ways to get to Jenna. He had mapped out the halls trying to figure out when he could get to her. He had several routes planned out, by the time it was lunch he was sitting at the table finishing the last stroke to his master plan when hands came from behind him and covered his eyes. “Michael…” Jeremy groaned, he flinched at the touch. It was still weird to have someone touch him, his senses were shot. The nerves were jittery and he felt nervous. He wanted to crawl away from the warm hands against his very sensitive and porous face.

“I don’t know who is this ‘Michael’ you speak of~” He chuckled taking his hands back and took a spot beside Jeremy at the lunch table. “Where were you this morning?”

“Uh…I was late.” He muttered covering up his doodling. He was a touch too slow and like a flash, Michael’s tan hand grabbed the paper right from under Jeremy. “Michael, c’mon!”

Michael leaned away from Jeremy’s grabbing hands as he looked over his sketch. “Why are you making a map of the school? Are you planning our grand escape?”

“No,” he pouted, snatching it back. “It's…nothing…just doodling.” Jeremy whispered back. He knew Michael would not be on board with Jeremy going to Mr. Squip’s counseling office. If anyone disliked Mr. Squip the most it was Michael.

The blush that coated Jeremy’s face did little to convince Michael but after weighing his choices he decided to go with the story that didn’t question it. “I was thinking, before you go audition you can smoke a little something I have in my car.” He whispered in a low voice, wiggling his brow coyly.

“Michael…” Jeremy clenched his teeth worriedly, he whispered even lower being careful. He did not want anyone to hear them. “You could get seriously busted.” He hissed, though yes they smoked and half the students did too that didn’t make it less illegal. If Mrs. Mell was going to yank Michael’s ear off for getting detention, she’d end is life for getting expelled and busted for weed. “Jeez…anyway I’m not worried about the audition; I have a plan.”

Now that was another thing he was not buying. The doodle of the school sure he could pass that off as weird. Jeremy liked to doodle from time to time, Michael kept many of their notes where Jeremy sketched something for him rather than writing notes. They passed around makeshift comics. “What do you mean you have a plan?” Michael pressed, Jeremy inched closer to whisper something when Michael got the full wave of attraction.

Strange how a moment, one unexpected moment could hit like the epicenter of an earthquake. Michael could be this close to Jeremy so many times before, he was this close several times but now? He could make out the uneven blotches of red still staining Jeremy’s soft white face. His light brown lashes fluttered a bit against the lightest blue eyes like a clear sky in the dead of summer made Michael’s breathing stop completely.

In a single moment, Michael felt like he knew Jeremy was his soulmate. The pull that lassoed around his core wanted to send his body forward into Jeremy. He couldn’t even make sense of whatever Jeremy was trying to say to him. His eyes made the mistake of darting towards the thin, dark almost coral lips of his as they parted and moved forming words Michael’s brain wasn’t processing. His eyes flickered between his best friend’s eyes and mouth before finally settling on his eyes. Those blues…

Fuck seeing colors, it wasn’t fair. They were nothing but gray before. They made Michael feel safe, they were familiar but now all at once they were different. The color had him deeply ensnared in a heart palpating romance.

“…and that’s how I’m going to get Christine…” Jeremy finally mouthed the last bit of his plan. That part Michael heard and he felt the pull that was tugging him forward snap like a rubberband. The recoil hurt. It stung and shoved him back into himself. The bitter reminder this was a one way street. Michael was speechless, Jeremy was still close to his face he couldn’t think clearly or recover. “Michael…you ok?” his worried tone only made Michael sink in more, failing to pull up a normal facade.

From the corner of Jeremy’s eye he spotted Jenna leave the nest of popular girls and leave before the period was over. His chance, it was now or never. Jeremy took one more look at Michael and then silently left. He’d ask him again later. There wasn’t a reason to worry, right? He probably had some bad sushi from the convenient store again.

Jeremy slipped passed and exited the lunchroom a few steps behind Jenna.

Meanwhile Michael remained frozen in his seat. His eyes glazed over slightly as the speeding pace of his heart slowed to a sorrowful pump. He sat there, hands gripping the table tight to keep him from storming off after Jeremy when a hard hand clapped his shoulder painfully tight.

“Aw,” Rich spoke already in a mocking taunt, shaking Michael’s shoulder a bit. “What’s wrong? Your boyfriend stood you up? Now you’re just a riend?” Rich snickered having tagged Jeremy and Michael’s belongings with “boyf” and “Riends” before. “Are you guys having a lil  **gay**  rough patch~ Need to see   **gay** couple’s therapist and get a  **gay**  evaluation which will lead to you guys getting the  **gay**  help you need to fix your  **gay**  relationship.” Rich slowly realized his tease wasn’t all that terrible. “BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE  _ **GAY**_.” He added, desperate to make it into an insult.

What Rich wasn’t prepared for was the pure, unbridled glare that came from Michael. His steely stare as he rose slowly from his seat. And truly made the bully feel more his size as he was towering over Rich. “So?” He frowned, his nostrils flaring. “So what if I’m gay.” He challenged Rich.

The smaller student squared up his thick arms ready to fight if he had to …truthfully he didn’t want to. Michael was unnerving him with his blunt rage. “S-So you admit it, yo-you’re gay?”

“Yeah you got a problem?” Michael grabbed Rich by the straps of his muscle tank. He pulled him up and heaved angrily ready to toss him aside like dead weight. “I’m gay and I’m not afraid of you.” He looked up and noticed Mr. Squip was leaning by the doorway. He held out a finger to Michael, beckoning him over. Of course, it was like this teacher was out to get him at the worse moments. Anger still flaring he roughly dropped Rich and moved past him following the teacher out, no doubt to be given another detention slip.

Rich sat there, eyes on him as the confrontation did grow to be the show during lunch. “Y-Yea you better fucking run! You heard him? He’s gay.” He snickered, trying to have some people join in. There was silence, he felt uncomfortable as none of his ‘friends’ chimed him to assist him.

From the corner seat, Brooke picked at her salad and shrugged. “I like gay people.”

* * *

Jenna made a beeline to the bathroom. Jeremy had just made it around the corner, catching her going into the ladies room. He licked his lips and wondered if he could just wait it out. But if she took too long he’d lose his chance. He stood there by the bathroom, awkwardly nodding at teachers that made eye contact as they passed by. He shook a bit, bouncing on the heels of his feet before whispering a silent ‘fuck it’. He needed this.

Closing his eyes he pushed through the door and opened just a bit peeking through his lashes. The girl’s bathroom was definitely cleaner and roomier. He actually preferred it. He noticed all the stalls were open except one and he walked over and knocked on her stall.

“Someone is in here.” She said in a slightly annoyed tone. Jeremy froze, he didn’t move realizing how fucking weird this was. Him in the girl’s bathroom just to say what to Jenna exactly? Before he could move away, Jenna noticed the feet didn’t move so she opened the door. “What—the fuck are you doing here?” Jenna surprisingly didn’t scream but she was creeped out.

“I-I-I…”

“I knew your dad was a fucking creep but this takes the cake, Heere.” She shook her head, “what are you doing here, Heere?” She demanded, already making her way to the door.

No question about it, Jenna was going to tell someone and get Jeremy expelled. Then he’d never have his chance with Christine. He’d have to live with that for the rest of his life…

“I NEED INFORMATION ON SOMEONE.” He yelled out, eyes closed and fists balled up at his sides. His face was red as he waited for the sound of the door opening and Jenna running out in complete and utter terror.

Instead he was met with, “how much.”

What? Jeremy opened his eyes and saw Jenna was leaning up against the sink. “Uh…”

“How much are you willing to pay? I don’t have all day.” Apparently by the sound of her tone, this was a common occurrence, the juiciest know-how she kept to herself to use to make a high school living. “Granted I wish you didn’t follow me to the bathroom; I come here to…”

“Throw up?” Jeremy blinked, having not used his mental filter.

Jenna turned up her face in disgust. “No, what the fuck. I come here to avoid the smell of food you weirdo.”

“Isn’t that just as–”

“Do you want information or not?” She held out her hand. “Two.”

“Two dollars?”

“Two hundred” she responded with a smirk. “You don’t have to pay in advance but I’ll make sure to make your life miserable if you don’t make good with the money.” Of course Jeremy had that money, it was saved up for something else but…

“Deal, only if you tell me what I need to know about Christine Canigula.”

Jenna’s sadistic smile fell. She looked at Jeremy suddenly defensive, to Jeremy’s surprise she tucked her phone away. A rare sight to see the Gossip Queen without her crown of Social media. Her thick arms crossed as she glared Jeremy up and down. Clearly the name did something to her, sparked some sort of emotion that Jeremy couldn’t put a name to but it made him wry. “What do you want to know about Christine.” Jenna didn’t ask, she demanded through a tense frown.

He licked his lips nervously, his foot tracing the square tile of the ladies’ room with the tip of his converse. “Does she have a soulmate? Do you know when and who?” He looked at Jenna, his eyes wet already.

He looked pathetic. Jenna pressed her tongue against her inner cheek and thought for a moment. Without needing to check her phone she took a deep breath and spoke again a slightly unsure tone. “Yes…”

Jeremy’s heart started to sputter. “W-When?”

“During the summer,” Jenna answered quickly.

Jeremy’s heart started to race.

“Who?”

Jenna stood there, looking him over several times until the bell finally rang. Outside the bathroom door they could hear the loud thumping of several hundred students and teachers racing to class. Any second now someone would walk in. Jenna seemed ready to go for the door, and perhaps she didn’t because she could tell Jeremy was wound up like a spring. He would chase her down.

With a soft sigh she shook her head, “Dunno, whoever she managed to touch over the summer I guess. _ ~~Like you~~_  or whatever,” she dashed out the door and left.

Jeremy looked at Jenna in awe.  If that wasn’t a confirmation he didn’t know what was. He felt his body floated out of the bathroom ignoring the disgruntled surprise faces of several girls. He floated down the hall and felt everything go soft and light around him. He glided to down the hall and paused when he caught the racing after image of Christine heading to class.

Jeremy’s heart soared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda where I left off, I'm not updating for a while but the next chapter is a Jenna POV :3   
> Stay tuned and feel free to contact me at tumblr, @limpblotter. Kthanksbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, putting this on a03, shout out to my beta <3


End file.
